Otaku!
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Kau adalah seorang otaku yang pendiam dan tidak memiliki masalah dengan siapapun. Tapi, kehidupanmu berubah 100% akibat Akashi Seijuro menetapkanmu sebagai targetnya!/ gak pintar bikin summary...
1. Chapter 1

Otaku!

Disclaimer: Fujimaka Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Otaku!

.

.

.

Suara ribut yang terdengar oleh telingamu tidak membuatmu terusik sedikitpun. Wajahmu masih tenang membaca komik kesukaanmu, Fairy Tail. Ya, kau memang seorang otaku. Otaku, maniak game, manga, anime, cosplay, dan vocaloid. Itulah dirimu. Seorang gadis pendiam, memiliki nilai akademik yang biasa-biasa saja, dan menghafal seluruh lagu Hatsune Miku. Tak banyak yang mengetahui kalau dirimu adalah seorang otaku. Itu wajar, karena kau memang jarang berbicara pada teman sekelasmu. Atau bahkan tetanggamu.

Kau menghela nafas ketika melihat Natsu Dragneel, sang 'Fire Dragon Slayer' itu bertarung dengan hebatnya. Wajah laki-laki itu saat bertarung berhasil membuat jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat. Kau mengakui diri kalau kau terpikat olehnya. Ya, kau memang menyukai laki-laki yang ada di anime, manga, dan otome game yang sering kau mainkan di android-mu. Atau mungkin di PSP-mu. Dibandingkan dengan cowok dunia nyata, kau lebih memilih cowok dunia anime yang tidaklah nyata. Hal yang lumrah bagi seorang otaku sepertimu.

Brak! Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, berhasil membuatmu dan teman sekelasmu menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Tampak, seorang laki-laki berambut merah, dengan mata yang unik. Laki-laki itu, seperti biasanya memasang wajah seperti raja. Laki-laki itu, Akashi Seijuro.

Kau kembali membaca komikmu. Sama sekali tidak tertarik. Sedangkan Akashi, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelahmu. Akashi melirikmu, tapi kau tidak mempedulikannya. Kau masih asyik membaca komik-mu, seakan-akan komik itu adalah pacarmu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bariton yang berhasil membuatmu menoleh ke arahnya. Dan jangan lupa, dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau memang seorang otaku akut..."

.

.

.

Readers POV

Aku memakan bento-ku dengan tenang. Saat ini, aku berada di atap sekolah. Tempat yang paling pas untuk makan siang. Yah, bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Tapi aku, langsung bergegas ke atap sekolah, sambil membawa bento-ku. Aku ingin bersantai di atap sekolah. Sekedar ingin menjernihkan pikiranku.

Pikiranku tertuju kepada Akashi Seijuro. Aku masih ingat dengan perkataannya. Yang 'kau memang seorang otaku akut' itu. Hei! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku adalah seorang otaku. Memang aku pernah berbicara padanya, tapi hanya sekedar membicarakan tentang tugas kelompok jika aku sekelompok dengannya. Tidak pernah membicarakan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Tentu saja karena dia memang bukan kawan terdekat-ku. Hanya sekedar teman sekelas.

Aku menutup kotak bentoku. Ah, sudahlah untuk apa aku memikirkan itu. Itu sama sekali tidak penting. Lagian, bodoh amat, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang, aku akan meneruskan kegiatan membaca komik-ku. Komik Fairy Tail.

Tiba-tiba, pintu atap sekolah terbuka. Menampilkan sekumpulan laki-laki tampan yang merupakan cowok paling populer di sekolahku. Dan seketika, mataku terbelalak.

Normal POV

Kau hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka, Kiseki no Sedai. Yang terdiri dari laki-laki tampan yang pandai bermain basket. Dan salah satunya adalah teman sekelasmu, Akashi Seijuro.

"Wah, rupanya kita terlambat datang!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua yang kau ketahui bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Kita keduluan, nanodayo!" timpal seorang laki-laki berkacamata bernama Midorima Shintarou.

Sedangkan yang lainnya terdiam, tidak menimpali perkataan dua orang tersebut. Akashi menatapmu tajam. Dia berjalan mendekatimu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang penuh selidik, seakan-akan kau sudah mencuri dompetnya lalu menemukan hal yang menarik. Tatapannya sangatlah mengintimidasi. Tapi, kau tidak takut dengan tatapannya. Lebih tepatnya, kau memang tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya ingin santai sebentar disini. Tapi rupanya kalian datang. Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Silahkan." Jawabmu dengan nada datar. Kau segera mengambil bento-mu dan komik yang belum selesai kau baca. Sebetulnya, kau bisa saja tidak peduli dengan mereka dan tetap pada posisimu. Tapi kau merasa resah ketika mereka semua menatapmu dengan pandangan aneh. Enam lawan satu. Sudah jelas, kau KALAH.

"Tunggu-ssu!" seorang laki-laki berambut pirang mencegahmu untuk pergi. "Ka, kalau kau memang ingin disini, kami tidak keberatan, kok, untuk pergi dari sini. Jadi jangan memaksakan diri-ssu!" ujar laki-laki tersebut, yang bernama Kise Ryouta. Kau hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Kalian saja, aku ke kelas saja." Ujarmu. Kau menuruni tangga dengan cepat, meninggalkan mereka yang terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh. Sedangkan Akashi menatap kepergianmu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seringainya pun muncul.

_Serizawa Haruka, kau memang gadis yang menarik...,_batinnya.

.

.

.

"Ha-Ru-Ka-chan~!"

Kau menoleh ke arah asal suara. Di belakangmu, ada seorang gadis berambut pendek yang merupakan teman sekelasmu. Senyumnya sangatlah ceria. Kau sudah tahu apa itu artinya. Ya, setiap biasa, meminjam pr atau buku catatan. Kau memang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi kau termasuk gadis yang rajin. Kau rajin mengerjakan pr-mu dan mencatat. Mungkin karena itu tulisanmu menjadi bagus.

"Ada apa?" seperti biasa, kau memasang wajah datar. Gadis yang tadi cengengesan. "Pinjam buku catatan Matematikamu, dong!" pintanya. Kau menghela nafas. Oke, ini sudah berapa kalinya dia meminjam catatan darimu. Kau heran, mengapa dia jarang sekali mencatat pelajaran. Apa mungkin takut kukunya itu rusak? Entahlah, yang jelas, kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ingat, tidak peduli.

"Baiklah. Ini." Kau menyerahkan buku catatan tersebut kepada gadis tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih', gadis itu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kau memutuskan untuk mendengar musik dari MP3-mu. Kau pasangkan earphone ke telingamu. Samar-samar, terdengar suara imut dari Hatsune Miku. Lagu kesukaannya, World is Mine.

_Sekaide ichiban ohime-sama!_(Aku adalah putri nomor satu di dunia!)

_Souiu atsukai kokoroete, yo ne?_(Kau tahu bagaiman memperlakukanku,kan?)

Kau menikmati lagu tersebut. Sesekali, kau menyanyikan beberapa bait lirik-nya yang kau hafal. Mendengarkan lagu vocaloid adalah kesukaanmu, apalagi kalau vocaloidnya Hatsune Miku.

Tanpa kau sadari seseorang menatapmu dari kejauhan. Tatapannya sangatlah dalam. Ekspresinya menandakan bahwa dia sangat tertarik denganmu. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau adalah targetku, Haruka..."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yeiiiiyyyy! Syifa membuat ff baru lagi. SOS belum kelar, eh udah membuat ff baru! Iya, Syifa memang author nista, menelantarkan ff nya tanpa adat!#plak! Ehehe! BTW, ini pertama kalinya Syifa bikin ff di Kuroko no Basuke. Kalau banyak typo, alur kecepatan, dll mohon maafkan Syifa. Syifa masih amatir saudara-saudara!

So, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Otaku!

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Otaku!

.

.

.

Kau mengeluarkan air mata. Lebih tepatnya, air mata yang menandakan kau sangat sedih. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, dan semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mengatakan 'kau gila'. Tapi inilah yang terjadi. Kau menangis.

Kau sedang menonton anime Angel Beats, dimana kau menangis karena melihat adegan ketika sedang menampilkan masa lalu masing-masing tokoh. Kau menyeka air matamu dengan selembar tissue. Yah, begitulah menjadi seorang otaku. Menghayati banget ketika menonton anime atau baca manga.

"Dasar aneh! Cuma karena itu saja nangis!"

Berterima kasihlah dengan seseorang yang berdiri di pintumu, dan sudah mencercamu. Suara menyebalkannya mampu membuat suasana yang tadinya penuh haru menjadi menyebalkan. Kau menatap tajam orang tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya kakakmu. Tapi kakakmu malah melengos tidak peduli. "Jangan ge-er, ya! Aku kesini Cuma mau pinjam pensil! Jangan kira aku mau lama-lama berada disini! Bau otaku!" seru kakakmu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarmu.

Ukuran kamarmu cukup luas. Kamarmu dilengkapi dengan tempat tidur untuk satu orang, jendela yang berada di samping tempat tidur dan memiliki kusen, meja belajar ukuran sedang yang berada di sudut kanan kamarmu, dan lemari pakaian di sebelahnya. Dan, jangan lupa, kamramu juga dilengkapi dengan rak buku. Satu rak buku yang berisi semua komikmu, satu rak buku yang berisi buku pelajaran, dan satu rak kecil yang berisi software game kesukaanmu. Ada juga televisi yang dilengkapi dengan DVD player, sound speaker, dan PlayStation 3. Dindingmu yang dicat berwarna putih, kini dipenuhi dengan poster-poster bergambar Natsu Dragneel, Team 7 yang ada di anime Naruto, dan game kesukaanmu, Shall We Date: Destiny Ninja. Kamar ini memang mencerminkan dirimu. Otaku.

"Ah, kau memang benar-benar seorang otaku! Kalau begini, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pacar, loh!" ujar kakakmu begitu antusias. Kau hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan malas, lalu kembali fokus menonton Angel Beats. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ocehan kakakmu.

Kakakmu yang merasa tidak dipedulikan, memasang wajah cemberut, lalu ngeloyor pergi. Setelah itu, kau mengambil androidmu lalu membuka suatu aplikasi game. Yaitu game bernama Zombiegal Kawaii yang baru saja kau download. Dan setelah itu kau lupa dengan semuanya, kembali pada duniamu. Dunia otaku.

.

.

.

Kau menatap datar papan tulis yang bertuliskan siapa saja yang piket hari ini. Kau tidak terkejut ketika melihat satu nama yang familiar denganmu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja nama itu adalah nama orang yang sangat dingin. Kau membacanya satu per satu di dalam hato.

Kisaragi Takuma

Serizawa Haruka

Akashi Seijuro

Oguri Haru

Kau menghela nafas. Mungkin sekarang kau harus melaksanakan tugas piket secepat mungkin. Agar bisa pulang dan menonton anime kesukaanmu. Kebetulan sekali, hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub. Membuatmu leluasa untuk menikmati anime kesukaanmu.

"Bantu aku membuang sampah."

Suara bariton dari seorang Akashi mampu membuatmu menoleh ke asal suara. Nada bicaranya dingin, datar, dan memerintah. Semua orang tahu bahwa perintah seorang Akashi Seijuro itu MUTLAK. Tidak boleh dilawan.

Kau mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

Kau dan Akashi baru saja membuang sampah di halaman belakang. Setelah buang sampah, kau dan Akashi mengambil kembali tempat sampah dan membawanya sma-sama. Hening. Tidak ada percakapan sedikitpun. Kau yang memang pendiam, dan memang bukan orang yang biasanya memulai pembicaraan, sama sekali tidak peduli. Kau tidak peduli kalau misalnya Akashi yang memulai pembicaraan. Kau hanya diam.

"Ada kecoak di bahumu."

Kau terlonjak kaget. Hanya bisa menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Oke, jelas-jelas ini tidak lucu. Kau memang seorang gadis yang cuek, tapi kau tetap takut dengan kecoak. Seperti pada perempuan umumnya. Kau juga takut akan suatu benda ataupun dengan binatang.

Kau sebenarnya takut, tapi kau tidak berteriak. Itulah salah satu keajaiban yang ada pada dirimu. Ketika takut, kau tidak berteriak, melainkan hanya diam. Namu, tubuhmu akan menegang. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang ditemui.

Akashi mengernyit bingung ketika melihat gadis yang di depannya tidak berteriak seperti pada umumnya. "Kau tidak takut?" tanya Akashi. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu. "Bukannya tidak takut, tapi jika aku tekejut atau ketakutan, aku tidak akan berteriak, melainkan diam dan tubuhku akan menegang." Kau menjawabnya dengan jujur.

Akashi tersenyum. Kau tidak tahu apa arti dari senyuman itu. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnyya. Kini, jarak antara wajah Akashi dengan wajahmu sangat dekat. Deru nafas Akashi dapat kau rasakan. Kau menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Akashi tersenyum kepadamu, ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kecoaknya sudah kubuang."

Kau mengerjapkan matamu. Seakan tidak percaya dengan yang Akashi katakan. Bagaimana bisa? Kau bahkan tidak melihta tangannya berada di bahumu, ataupun merasakan sentuhan dari Akashi. Apakah Akashi berbohong padamu? Entahlah, kau tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, kau tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Bahkan, jika dia memang berbohong, kau tidak peduli. Asalkan itu tidak merugikanmu, itu tidak masalah, bukan?

Kau baru tersadar dari lamunanmu. Kau tersenyum pada Akashi. "Mm, terima kasih karena telah mengusir kecoak yang ada di bahuku. Dan oh, kurasa kita harus cepat kembali kelas." Ujarmu. Kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju ke kelas, meninggalkan Akashi. Tanpa sadar, Akashi menyeringai kepadamu.

_Menarik._

.

.

.

Langkah kaki menuju atap terdengar pelan. Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah, membuka pintu menuju atap dengan perlahan. Terdengar suara tawa dan canda yang dapat ditebak bahwa itu adalah salah satu suara dari 'budak' Akashi.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Seketika, suara tawa dan canda itu lenyap. Digantikan dengan keheningan. Hanya satu suara yang tersisa. Suara Murasakibara yang asyik mengunyah maibo nya.

"Akashi, kau mengagetkan kami saja!" Aomie mulai membuka suaranya. Laki-laki berambut navy blue ini sedang duduk santai sambil menggenggam majalah kesayangannya. Cover depan majalah itu menampilkan seorang perempuan cantik berpakaian minim dan berdada besar. Tipe Aomine Daiki.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Daiki..." sahut Akashi dingin. Seketika, Aomine bungkam.

"Seijuro-kun, apa yang ingin Seijuro-kun katakan?" tanya Kuroko yang hawa keberadaanya tipis. Akashi tersenyum. "Kau tajam juga ya, Tetsuya...," jawab Akashi. "Yah, aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan aku telah menjadikannya sebagai TARGET." Lanjut Akashi.

Semua menatap Akashi dengan pandangan heran, sekaligus tertarik. Ya, jika Akashi menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, para 'budak' nya pun juga ikut tertarik. Sudah pasti, hal yang membuat Akashi tertarik itu pasti selalu membuat mereka penasan. Karena Akashi jarang tertarik dengan suatu hal.

"Nyam...apa itu Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara di sela-sela kegiatan makannya. Akashi menyeringai.

"Gadis itu, Serizawa Haruka..." jawab Akashi dengan tenang.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Semua memandang Akashi dengan tidak percaya. Sejak kapan seorang Akashi tertarik dengan seorang wanita? Itu mustahil! "Aka-chin tidak bercanda, kan?" Murasakibara mencoba untuk bertanya lagi, memastikan apakah itu benar.

"Apa menurutmu aku bercanda, Atsushi?" Akashi balas bertanya pada Murasakibara. Semua mengerti bahwa Akashi serius. Nada suara Akashi tidak terdengar main-main.

"Kami semua mengenalnya. Serizawa Haruka, 16 tahun, kelas 2-A, mengikuti klub memasak, tipikal anak pendiam. Kita, kan, ada ketemu sama dia kemarin.." jelas Kuroko. Yang lainnya mengiyakan. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan anak itu, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima. Dia sibuk membersihkan kacamatanya. Akashi tersenyum.

"Kalian tidak tahu bukan kalau sebenarnya dia adalah seorang otaku akut?" ujar Akashi. "Tapi, apa kau yakin dia adalah seorang otaku akut? Kelihatannya, dia tidak seperti itu. Rasanya, dia cuma cewek yang biasa-biasa saja!" timpal Aomine.

"Daiki, aku selalu benar." Dan lagi-lagi Aomine dibuat bungkam oleh Akashi.

"Dia seorang gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis lain. Menarik sekali. Dia adalah targetku. Kalian juga tertarik bukan, dengan seorang gadis pendiam yang rupanya seorang otaku akut?" sahut Akashi. Mereka semua tersenyum. Yah, siapa yang tidak tertarik?

_Serizawa Haruka, kau adalah target kami._

.

.

.

Kau merebahkan badanmu diatas tempat tidur. Kau baru saja habis mandi. Kau ingin segera tidur dan mulai mimpi indah. Kau mengambil MP3-mu, lalu mulai memutarkan musik. Musik pengantar tidur. Dan seketika, kau terlelap dengan lagu yang mengalun dengan keras. Kau tak tahu bahwa mulai sekarang, kehidupanmu 100% akan berubah.

_mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka  
kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou_

_yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite  
toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo_

_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete  
wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo_

_miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru  
yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita_

_sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai  
hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo_

_tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete  
tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou_

_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru  
wazukana sukima nozokeba_

_tsukamaete_

_tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete  
tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru._

Translate:

Pandangan mata itu saling bertemu terperangkap di dalam dunia  
Walaupun berpura-pura tidak menyadari, kemabukan telah kumengerti

Terbakar hati ini, Kusembunyikan dan mendekatimu  
Jika dapat merasakan nafas panjang ini, seperti akan mati rasa

Rasa cinta yang meluap di hati ini sekarang telah memasang perangkap  
Walaupun ada celah kecil ku tidak akan meninggalkan jejak kaki

Kata-kata yang mudah dipahami yang membuat kau lengah  
Jika paham dengan baik itu adalah racun mematikan maka akan meminumnya

Tidak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri dari rantai berkarat ini  
Semakin kau melawan semakin keras bunyi jarum jam ini

Misalkan saja masuk kedalam semak belukar yang dalam  
Aroma keringat kita berdua berhubungan hanya terasa akan mengganggumu

Rasa cinta yang meluap di hati ini sekarang memasang perangkap  
Jika ada celah kecil ku akan mengintip

dan tertangkaplah

Misalkan saja masuk kedalam semak belukar yang dalam  
Aroma keringat kita berdua berhubungan hanya terasa akan mengganggumu.

(Cantarella: KAITO ft Hatsune Miku)

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yahooo! Syifa kembali! Akhirnya, kelar juga ni ff. Ff-nya agak panjang ya? Iya, apalagi ditambah dengan lirik lagu Cantarella! Ehe, itu termasuk lagu kesukaan Syifa, loh! BTW, Syifa bakal jawab semua review yang Syifa dapatkan!

Kiyouku Akane : Terima kasih Akane-chan atas penemuan typo-nya! Mohon maaf jika ff ini ada banyak kekurangannya. Sekali lagi Syifa minta maaf! Terima kasih juga atas ketersediaan Akane-chan untu me-review ff Syifa^^

Silvia-KI chan: arigatou untuk review-nya! Ini udah lanjut... :D

Ichika07: Eh? Benarkah? Wah, Haruka harus Syifa kasih royalty nih! *lirik Haruka*/diabaikan/pundung di pojokan. Suka juga ya dengan lagu World is Mine? Iya, itu adalah lagu pertama yang bikin Syifa jatuh cinta dengan yang namanya vocaloid! BTW, terima kasih atas review-nya Ichi-chan! :3

Nah, segitu aja dulu ya. Maaf kalau kepanjangan! Syifa akan selalu berusaha untuk... update kilat!

Minna, mind to review?:)


	3. Chapter 3

Otaku!

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Otaku!

.

.

.

_Haruka-chan, sudah saatnya bangun! Bangunlah Haruka-chan! Sambut pagi ini dengan semangat!_

Kau membuka matamu. Oh, baru jam 05.30 pagi. Tapi kau harus cepat-cepat, agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Berterima kasihlah pada alarm-nya yang mengeluarkan suara seksi dari salah satu vocaloid kesukaanmu, Kamui Gakupo. Suaranya yang memang ehm, seksi itu selalu berhasil membuatmu terbangun. Darimana dapatnya, tak usah ditanya. Kau mendapatkannya dari temanmu, yang user name-nya ari_12. Dia adalah salah satu temanmu di sebuah situs internet, yang merupakan sebuah perkumpulan otaku seluruh dunia. Atau bisa kita bilang, forum otaku.

Kau mengambil handukmu yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarmu. Kau melesat ke kamar mandi, dan dalam waktu 1 menit kau sudah selesai mandi. Kau memakai seragammu, lalu mengambil tasmu yang berada di atas meja belajar. Dan, jangan lupa, menyisir rambutmu, lalu digeraikan begitu saja. Ya, kau memang memiliki rambut yang panjangnya sepinggang. Berwarna hitam lebat, dan memiliki poni yang panjangnya tidak sampai menutup kedua matamu. Kau memiliki hidung yang mancung, kulit putih pucat, bibir merah ranum, tinggi 165 cm, dan bulu mata yang tidak lentik. Tapi itu semua cukup menambah kecantikanmu.

Dengan segera, kau melangkahkan kaki menuju meja makan. Disana, sudah ada ibumu yang sedang meyiapkan makanan, dan ayahmu yang sedang membaca koran. Kakakmu? Seperti biasanya, dia pasti masih tidur. Kakakmu memang anak yang susah bangun pagi.

"Ohayou.." sapamu pelan. Ayahmu membalasnya dengan mengangguk, sedangkan ibumu tersenyum. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Haru-chan! Kau pagi sekali hari ini!" balas Ibumu seperti biasa penuh dengan keceriaan. Kau tersenyum.

Setelah menghabiskan Nasi Goreng Spesial yang dimasak oleh Ibumu, kau segera pergi ke sekolah. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus mengecek apakah barang-barang-mu sudah lengkap.

"MP3 sudah, buku pelajaran sudah, PR sudah, komik Love So Life sudah, android sudah, uang sudah, sapu tangan sudah, kotak pensil juga sudah. Baiklah. Ittekimasu!" Kau berlari meninggalkan rumahmu. Setelah itu, kau berjalan seperti biasa. Jarak antara rumahmu dengan sekolahmu sangatlah dekat. Hanyamemakan waktu 3 menit. Sambil berjalan ke sekolah, seperti biasanya kau mendengarkan lagu dari MP3 kesayanganmu. Lagu Kagamine Len, Servant of Evil.

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

_Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba, boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru..._

Kau menikmati lagu tersebut. Sesekali kau tersenyum. Yah, hari ini, kau akan menjallani kehidupan yang biasa saja seperti kemarin. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik, kan? Ketimbang menjalani kehidupan luar biasa, tapi bermasalah.

Kau telah sampai di sekolahmu. Sekolahmu tampak sepi. Sepertinya kau kepagian.

Readers POV

Aku menghela nafas. Apakah aku terlalu rajin? Mungkin iya. Karena itu, aku datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kelasku. Aku berjalan melewati deret kelas yang penghuninya hanya1-2 orang. Atau mungkin tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Aku masuk ke kelasku dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar pelan. Aku menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain aku yang berada di kelas ini. Yaitu Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi asyik bermain shogi senderian. Saking seriusnya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari aku ada disini. Tapi memangnya aku peduli? Aku tidak peduli jika dia menyadari kedatanganku atau tidak. Itu bukan urusanku.

"Ohayou.." sapaku. Akashi mendongakkan wajahnya. "Ohayou..." balasnya, lalu kembali bermain shogi sendirian. Aku duduk di kursiku, lalu mengambil komik yang kubawa dari rumah. Pikiranku mulai fokus pada komik yang kubaca. Hening. Mungkin sebagian orang membenci keadaan seperti ini, tapi aku menganggapnya biasa-biasa saja. Orang bicara, kuladeni. Orang tidak bicara, aku diam saja. Itu saja, kan?

Akashi memandangiku. "Kau itu memang seorang otaku akut. Tidak penasaran mengapa aku bisa mengetahui kalau kau itu otaku akut?" ujar Akashi. Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan yang artinya _'Aku tidak tertarik.'_. Terserah jika Akashi memandangiku sebagai gadis yang membosankan. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli.

"Haruka."

"Hn?"

"Jika aku bilang, aku tertarik padamu, kau percaya atau tidak?"

"Eh?"

Belum sempat aku membalasnya, tiba-tiba teman sekelasnya masuk kelas. Aku terdiam. Tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan. Aku kembali fokus pada komik yang kubaca. Berusaha melupakan pertanyaan Akashi yang menurutku aneh.

Akashi memandangiku penuh arti. Seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Kau baru saja siap membeli sebuah roti rasa keju dan susu vanilla di kantin. Hari ini kau memang tidak membawa bekal. Selain malas, kau ingin sekali-kali tidak membawa bekal. Sekarang, kau sedang menuju ke atap sekolah. Kau berharap semoga tidak ada orang di atap sekolah.

Yatta! Tidak ada orang di atap sekolah. Kau segera masuk, lalu memakan rotimu dengan lahap. Rambutmu yang panjang dan halus bergerak-gerak kecil ketika terkena angin. Suasananya tenang dan kau menyukainya. Jauh dari keributan dan terasa damai.

Selesai makan, entah kenapa kau merasa ngantuk. Mungkin karena angin yang membelai pipimu, kau menjadi ngantuk. Kau membuka sedikit kerah bajumu, agar kau merasa sejuk. Lalu, kau merebahkan tubuhmu diatas lantai yang dingin. Kau tidak mudah terkena masuk angin, jadi tidur disini bukan masalah. Kau memasang earphone di telingamu, agar tidurmu nyenyak. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kau sudah tertidur.

_aaaaaaa...  
asa made odoru yume dake misete  
tokei no kane ga toku mahou  
aimai na yubi sasou kaidan  
san-dan tobashi ni hanete yuku  
basha no nakade furue teta_

_mijime na furugi mekuri megure yoruno butou_

mishiranu kao sagasu  
sasayaku ano koe ga  
nigiri-shimeta yaiba tsuki-tate  
subete wo ubae to  
minashigo tsudou shiro  
emi kamen ni egaite  
itsuwari no itsukusimi sae  
hane de tsutsumu Seraph  
haino nakade akaku tokete majiru glass no kutsu

imasara kaeru furuete iruno  
anata ga mewoyaru tokei  
kutsu nugi odoru slope nukete  
nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de

sukuu shizuku kuchi zukete  
hashiru shoudou sebone nukete-yuku setsuna

kane wa narasa naide  
anata ni hizama zuki  
mada dame to sakenda migite ga  
tsuki-sasu sayonara  
kesenai shouen wo kousui ni matou hime  
tsuyoi hitomi bokuno kootta kamen goto uchinuku

ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga  
tsuki-sasaru no tooi yume  
Stained Glass gosi hikaru tuki ga  
kimi ni kabuseta Veil

Dress hiza de saite  
Tiara wa nage sutete  
mitsume-au hitomi to hitomi ga  
hibana wo hanatsu  
kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikare au

_sono namida sukue nainara marude hitori asobi  
tokiyo tomare imawa  
anata ni yoi-shirete  
yureru kodou hitotsu-hitotsu wo  
kizami tsukete tai  
todomare atsuku nure  
uchi-tsukeru takamari ni  
kore ijyou wa ugoke naiyo  
marude Fairytail  
_(Cendrillon: Hatsune Miku ft KAITO)

.

.

.

"Aduh, kita terlambat-ssu! Ini gara-gara Aominecchi yang masih sibuk membereskan majalah pornonya-ssu!" seru Kise dengan suara yang kekanak-kanakkan. Sedangkan Aomine menatap Kise kesal. "Heh, banci bawah jembatan! Ini juga karena kau, kan?! Kau asyik memberi tanda tangan pada fans-mu, makanya kita telat! Sebentar lagi istirahat mau habis, tahu!" balas Aomine yang suaranya tidak kalah keras. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka berdua bertengkar. Akashi hanya diam saja. Malas untuk menengahi pertengkaran mereka. Paling-paling, besok mereka bertengkar lagi.

Krieett! Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah. Baru 2 langkah, merka melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Yaitu Serizawa Haruka yang sedang tidur.

"E-eh?!" Kise mulai panik. Yang lainnya hanya bengong melihatmu tidur. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya target mereka. Aomine mendekatimu dengan muka bingung. "Hei bangun!" Aomine memainkan pipimu. Deg! Tiba-tiba, wajah Aomine memerah. _Ampun! Kulitnya halus banget! Dan, oh,wajah tidurnya cantik. Gawat! Kok aku berdebar-debar ya?_, batin Aomine. Akashi yang melihat wajah Aomine memerah, menatap Aomine dengan tajam.

"Daiki, kau tidak berpikir macam-macam, kan?" selidik Akashi. Aomine gelagapan. "Nggak, nggak kok!" Akashi masih menatap Aomine dengan tatapan curiga. Sedangkan yang lainnya mendekatimu. Akashi juga. Mereka semua menatap wajah tidurmu. _Kawaii,_batin mereka bersamaan. Wajah mereka sudah memerah akibat melihat wajah tidurmu, apalagi melihat kaki mulusmu dan kerah bajumu yang terbuka sedikit. Kacamata Midorima hampir retak. Cepat-cepat, Midorima membangunkanmu.

"Bangun! Jangan tidur, nanodayo!" Midorima mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhmu. Bukannya bangun, kau malah memimiringkan tubuhmu ke arah mereka dengan mata terpejam. "Nn.." Kau masih berada di alam mimpi. Kau makin membuat wajah mereka semakin merah.

"Mungkin kita harus membiarkan dia tidur." Ucap Kuroko. Yang lain mengiyakan. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih tidur. Tidak lupa meninggalkan suatu benda di sebelahmu. Dalam perjalanan, masih ada semburat tipis yang menghiasi pipi mereka.

_Serizawa Haruka, kau terlalu kawaii!_

.

.

.

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu yang nyenyak. Kau terkaget-kaget karena mendengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi 4 kali, itu berarti sudah pulang. Tidurmu cukup lama. Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak jam untuk tidur. Tapi, hari ini kau bersyukur. Karena hari ini adalah hari remedial untuk murid-murid yang nilai ulangan-nya tidak tuntas. Nilai ulanganmu tuntas, jadi kau tidak perlu mengikuti remedial.

Kau segera menuju ke kelasmu. Kau teringat, hari ini kau ada kegiatan klub. Sesampainya di kelas, kau merapikan mejamu, lalu mengambil tasmu. Hanya kau yang ada di kelas. Selebihnya mungkin sudah pulang, atau mengikuti kegiatan klub.

Tiba-tiba kau teringat kalau tadi saat kau ingin pergi ke kelas kau memungut selembar kertas yang dilipat-lipat hingga ukurannya menjadi kecil. Kau tidak sempat membukanya karena kau sedang buru-buru. Segera, kau membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_To: Serizawa Haruka_

_From: Kiseki no Sedai_

_Tadi kami melihatmu yang sedang tidur. Wajahmu manis sekali ketika sedang tidur. Kakimu itu terlihat mulus sekali membuatku...ah maaf! Bibirmu itu membuat kami ingin menciummu, eh salah lagi! Emm, pokoknya wajahmu itu manis sekali! Love u!*kiss bye*_

Manik mata aquamarine-mu melebar. Kau hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat surat ini. Kau benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa tadi mereka datang dan melihat wajah tidurmu. Perasaan malumu tertutupi dengan wajah datarmu. Kau segera keluar dan berlari menuju ruang masak. _Ini benar-benar memalukan! Tapi sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Selama mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, tidak masalah, kan? Aku tidak peduli._, gumammu dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di ruang masak, kau segera memakai apron-mu. Tak lama kemudian, kegiatan klub dimulai.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan membuat madeleine! Yang bisa membuat madeleine yang lezat, akan dikirimkan ke 'Kompetisi Patessier Kyoto tingkat SMA'! Ganbatte nee!" seru Mirai-sensei. Yang lainnya mulai memekik gembira, membayangkan mereka menang. Kau hanya tersenyum kecil. Cita-citamu adalah menjadi seorang patissier terkenal dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menjadi seorang patissier.

Selagi membuat madeleine, tiba-tiba kau kepikiran tentang Kiseki no Sedai. Kau berencana memberikan sebagian kue-mu kepada Kiseki no Sedai. Berhubung kuenya boleh dibawa pulang, jadi kau berikan saja pada mereka. Ide bagus.

.

.

.

Suasana di gym tampak tenang-tenang saja. Para Kiseki no Sedai sedang latihan, sedangkan Momoi, manajer mereka sibuk mencatat perkembangan mereka. Tiba-tiba, datang suara yang menghentikan latihan mereka.

"Permisi.."

Mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara. Dan asal suara itu berasal darimu. Di tanganmu terdapat bungkusan kecil yang diikat dengan pita warna pink yang isinya madeleine yang tadi kau buat. Kau menang dan berhasil mengikuti 'Kompetisi Patissier Kyoto tingkat SMA'.

"Eh? Siapa ini? Cantiknya!" Momoi langsung memelukmu. Kau hanya bisa diam dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Momoi. Setelah berhasil bebas, kau segera memberi kue buatanmu kepada mereka. "Aku baru saja membuat kue madeleine, aku membuatnya lebih. Jadi kalau tidak keberatan, mohon diterima.." pintamu. Sebelumnya, kau tidak pernah bicara panjang lebar seperti ini, kecuali ketika presentasi tugas kelompok. Itu pun hanya sesekali.

Manik mata para Kiseki no Sedai melebar. Mereka tidak menyangka, bahwa Serizawa Haruka, si gadis pendiam itu memberikan mereka kue walaupun itu karena kelebihan. Mereka semua menyeringai, kecuali Momoi. Menarik. Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, Haruka-san." Kuroko menerima kue tersebut. Kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja. Kuroko blushing berat. Kau hanya bingung melihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah, tapi kau tidak memedulikan itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, ya. Jaa nee.." Kau melambaikan tanganmu. Momoi yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum melihat sikap cuek-mu yang menurutnya sangat jarang ditemui. Momoi bertanya kepada Aomine dengan suara setengah berbisik, "Dai-chan, yang tadi itu siapa namanya?". "Serizawa Haruka, teman sekelas Akashi." Jawab Aomine singkat. _Sekaligus target kami_, lanjutnya di dalam hati.

Momoi mengangguk tanda mengerti. Akashi memanggil mereka semua kecuali Momoi. Akashi menunjukkan layar handphone-nya yang disana ada...

Wajahmu yang sedang tidur dan foto close-up ketika kau tidur.

Seketika mereka semua menganga lebar, kecuali Akashi.

"Tenang, aku akan mengirimkan foto-foto ini pada kalian semua. Kita, kan, mempunyai satu orang target yang sama," Ujar Akashi dengan senang, "aku juga punya alamat e-mail Haruka."

Kali ini, mereka benar-benar menganga lebar, bukan lebar lagi, tapi sangat lebar.

.

.

.

Kau merentangkan tanganmu. Kau sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur, tapi tiba-tiba android milikmu bergetar. Kau segera melihat siapa yang mengirimu e-mail. Setelah melihat itu kau hanya bisa terdiam, tapi tatapanmu menggambarkan kalau kau tidak percaya dengan ini.

_From: Kiseki_no_Sedai_official_

_To: _

_Subject: Harus dibaca!_

_Kami semua sudah menetapkanmu sebagai target kami. Semua ini berawal dari Akashi Seijuro yang menetapkanmu sebagai target duluan. Kau itu menarik sekali. Seorang otaku akut yang pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, dan tenang. Bersiaplah untuk kami! Hidupmu mungkin akan berubah._

Kau berusaha untuk mencari tahu apakah kau pernah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat mereka dendam. Seingatmu tidak. Dan apalagi? Target? Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

_Oh my..._

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Ampuunn! Baru kali ini Syifa bikin ff yang panjangnya LUAR BIASA! Dan ketika Syifa membuat ff ini, Syifa udah megap-megap bayangin wajah para Kiseki no Sedai memerah ketika melihat Syifa tidur! ARRGHHH! KENAPA MEREKA TIDAK NYATA? *otaku mode on*

Daripada ngomong gk jelas, Syifa bakal menjawab semua review para readers tercinta. Hiks! Syifa terharu, byk bgt yang me-review ff abal-abal punya Syifa. Ini pertama kalinya loh, ff Syifa reviewnya banyak. Jawaban review-nya:

Ichika07: iya Ichi-chan~ pastikan Ichi-chan membawa banyak tissue ketika membaca cerita ini...#plak! Iya, game itu termasuk game terkenal di android dan iOS^^ Ini dah lanjut! Makasih ya atas review-nya~~~~/mendayu-dayu/dilempar gunting/tewas

akashi sei-ji: Eh? Gitu ya? Kalau gitu, terima kasih atas sarannya!^0^ Hehehe, makasih atas pujiannya!XDXD Formal? Gak kok! Arigatou untuk review-nya!

AzuraLunatique: Terima kasih banyak, Azura-san! :D

Silvia-KI chan: ini udah lanjuuttt... Eh, tunggu?! Kok bisa ada TOA, ya? *abaikan*

MamyuChi: BENARKAH? Hiks...terima kasih...hiks atas pujiannya... syifa sangat senang! Thanks udah review! :3 Ini udah lanjut!

Brownchoco: OK, Senpai! *hormat* Ini udah lanjuutttt...!

Syifa sangat terharu melihat kalian yang mau nge-fave, follow, and review ff Syifa. BTW, kok di setiap chapter ada lagunya, yah? Gk apa-apa deh, kan readers gk perlu susah payah tuk nyari lirik lagu :P

Pesan terakhir:

MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

Otaku!

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Readers POV

Hari minggu, hari surga dunia bagi para kaum pelajar.

Di hari minggu, kita bisa bebas tidur kapan saja, bangunnya telat, ataupun melakukan hal-hal yang disukai. Seringkali, hari minggu dimanfaatkan untuk jalan-jalan sekeluarga, hangout bersama teman-teman, ataupun berkencan.

Tapi berbeda denganku. Aku lebih memilih duduk di rumah, membuka internet, dan membaca manga online. Itu adalah tempat yang terbaik bagiku. Membaca manga yang berhasil membuatku ikut terbawa dalam dunia manga, bukankah itu mengasyikkan? Daripada jalan-jalan yang tidak jelas kemana. Seperti kakakku.

Aku menyalakan laptop-ku, lalu membuka internet. Setelah mengetik alamat website situs manga online, akhirnya muncul juga. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku memilih genre yaoi. Oh, apakah aku lupa bilang bahwa aku suka dengan hal yang namanya yaoi, dan juga merupakan fujoshi?

Aku membaca komik yaoi yang berjudul Love Stage dengan serius. Mataku tak pernah lepas dari layar laptop yang menampilkan gambar 2 manusia yang jenis kelaminnya sama sedang ciuman. Ini benar-benar gawat. Kalau saja aku cewek biasa, aku pasti sudah mimisan.

_Rolling girl wa itsu made mo_

_Todoka nai yume mite_

_Sawagu atama no naka o_

_Kaki mawashite, kaki mawashite..._

Rolling Girl yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku dan Kaito itu mengalun dari android milikku. Aku segera meraihnya, dan menjawab telepon yang kuketahui dari kakakku tercinta. Tumben sekali dia, meneleponku ketika lagi hangout bareng temannya. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Halo.." sapaku, seperti biasa dengan suara datar. "Haruka! Emm, mungkin ini mendadak, tapi bisakah kau membantuku?" sahut kakakku panik. Aku dibuat bingung karenanya. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku dapat mendengar kakakku sedang mengambil nafas. "Tadi aku baru saja diajak oleh temanku yang satu agensi denganku untuk makan sama-sama. Dia mengajak teman-temannya. Dan kau tahu, teman-temannya itu sangatlah T-A-M-P-A-N! Mereka semua anak SMA. Karena itu, aku meminta tolong padamu. Kau kan masih SMA! Jadi pasti tahu bagaiman perilaku anak SMA, kan? Kau datang saja ke sini, agar suasananya tidak canggung. Oke?!" jelas kakak panjang lebar. Kau terdiam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku mau baca manga saja di rumah." Jawabmu singkat. Ketika kau ingin memutuskan sambungan telepon, tiba-tiba terdengar suara panik dari kakakku. "Tunggu! Kalau kau datang, aku akan membelikanmu action figure SAO Season II untukmu!" seru kakak dengan nada setengah membujuk. Action figure SAO Season II? Sebagai otaku sejati, aku sangat menginginkan itu. Lumayan, kan, dapat secara gratis.

"Baik, aku ikut." Aku menerimanya. Ini adalah titik kelemahanku. Semua yang berhubungan dengan anime, manga, dan vocaloid. Buktinya sekarang, aku terima-terima saja penawaran dari kakakku tercinta.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, sekarang kau harus cepat pergi ke cafe di sebelah butik dekat stasiun! Kami ada di sana!" Aku hanya mengucapkan 'iya'. Setelah menutup telepon, aku segera mengganti bajuku. Aku memakai kemeja tenpa lengan berwarna biru langit, rok yang panjangnya selutut berwarna senada, tapi agak lebih tua. Dan tidak lupa aku memakai flat shoes yang senada dengan bajunya. Rambutku kugeraikan begitu saja, lalu kutambahkan jepitan bunga kecil berwarna biru di bagian samping rambutku. Simpel, kan? Aku memang bukan tipe yang selalu berdandan heboh.

Aku segera pergi. Hari ini ayah dan ibuku tidak ada. Kalau begitu aku harus membawa kunci rumah. Masalah aku pergi, kakakku sudah meminta izin kepada Ayah dan Ibu, jadi aku diizinkan untuk pergi.

Aku segera berlari menuju tempat yang dituju. Tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi, aku tidak perlu menaiki kereta ataupun kendaraan lain. Cukup jalan kaki saja. Aku telah sampai di depan cafe. Kulihat kakakku bersama teman-temannya, dan... sekumpulan laki-laki? Harem? Tapi, aku bukanlah tipe orang yan peduli terhadap hal-hal seperti itu. Aku segera masuk ke dalam cafe, menuju ke tempat duduk kakakku beserta teman-temannya.

Normal POV

Kau melangkahkan kakimu ke arah tempat duduk kakakmu dengan teman-temannya. Mereka asyik bercanda. Kau segera menghampiri mereka. Belum sempat kau menyapa mereka, kakakmu membuka suara duluan. "Haruka!".

Kau duduk di sebelah kakakmu. Kakakmu tampak senang melihatmu. "Nah semuanya, ini dia yang tadi kuceritakan! Adikku, Serizawa Haruka. Dia adalah gadis yang pendiam!"ujar kakakmu. Kau hanya tersenyum kepada mereka. "Yoroshiku." Ucapmu pelan. Kau sama sekali tak ingin menarik perhatian mereka. Karena kau disini hanya karena mengabulkan permintaan kakakmu.

"Heh~! Kau benar-benar imut-ssu!"

Ssu? Itu seperti gaya bicara orang itu. Tapi, itu ,kan, tidak mungkin. Apakah itu betul-betul dia? Kau mendongakkan kepalamu. Seketika, kau merasa bumi berhenti berputar.

Di hadapanmu, ada Kise yang nyengir kepadamu. Ada Akashi yang yang hanya diam, Kuroko yang masih asyik menyeruput vanilla milkshake-nya, Aomine yang asyik mengobrol dengan kakakmu dan teman-temannya, Midorima yang sibuk membersihkan kacamatanya, dan yang terakhir Murasakibara yang sedang makan dengan lahap

Kau diam, tapi dalam hati kau ingin sekali kabur dari tempat ini secepat mungkin. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dibalik wajah datarmu, kau sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya kabur. Hingga suara itu menyadarkanmu.

"Haruka, kenapa melamun? Nih, cepat pesan! Hari ini temanku lagi berbaik hati!" ujar kakakmu sambil menyodorkan daftar menu. Kau hanya mengangguk. Setelah melihat apa saja makanan yang ada di cafe ini, kau memutuskan untuk memesan Red Velvet Cake dan Iced Lemon Tea.

Setelah memesan, kau lebih banyak diam. Memerhatikan mereka berbicara. Ini benar-benar membosankan. Oh, ayolah. Seharusnya kau sedang membaca manga ber-genre yaoi dengan tenang. Tapi ini? Seharusnya kau memang tidak datang.

Tiba-tiba, kau merasa ada yang sedang menatapmu. Kau menyadarinya. Rupanya, yang sedang menatapmu itu adalah Murasakibara. Murasakibara menatapmu, lalu menatap kue yang sedang kau makan. Oke, kau tahu apa maksudnya. Murasakibara menginginkan kuemu.

"Mau?" Tawarmu. Murasakibara memasang wajah terkejut, lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih ya, Haru-chin! Haru-chin baik sekali," ujarnya. "Suapin ya.." Lanjutnya.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Semua orang hanya melongo mendengar permintaan Murasakibara. Kau hanya terdiam. Yap, sepertinya sudah dimulai. Kau baru sadar kalau mulai sekarang kau menjadi target mereka. Ya, target para Kiseki no Sedai. Mungkinkah target penindasan, pembantu, ataukah hal-hal yang berbahaya lainnya? Entahlah, tapi kau tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang penting, itu tidak merepotkanmu.

"Baiklah.." Kau mengalah. Mereka semua, terlebih Kiseki no Sedai memasang tampang tidak rela. Kau tidak memedulikannya, lalu menyuapi Murasakibara. Kalian berdua sekarang terlihat seperti pasangan yang tengah kasmaran. Beberapa pasang mata melihat kalian berdua, ikut turut meramaikan suasana dengan bersiul, bisik-bisik, ataupun senyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi kau adalah kau. Kau tetap tidak peduli dengan mereka.

"Terima kasih Haru-chin!" Ujar Murasakibara dengan nada yang gembira. Terlihat jelas kegembiraan yang terpancar di nadanya. _Benar-benar, dia sudah mulai duluan rupanya.,_batin Kiseki no Sedai serempak. Kau hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Murasakibara. Kau kembali melanjutkan acara makanmu yang sempat tertunda oleh permintaan aneh Murasakibara.

Kau merasa tidak enak karena dipandangi Kiseki no Sedai. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa keinginan. Mereka masih saja menatapmu. Cepat-cepat, kau habiskan makananmu, lalu bangkit dari kursimu. Kakakmu yang melihat kau bangkit dari kursi pun bertanya, "Mau kemana?". "Toilet." Jawabmu. Kau segera pergi ke toilet. Setelah masuk ke dalam toilet, kau hanya bisa memandangi dirimu sendiri di cermin. Ini benar-benar hari yang sial.

_Aku harus pergi dari sini! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan,_gumammu dalam hati. Kau segera keluar dari toilet, lalu mengambil tasmu yang diletakkan di atas kursi yang kau duduki.

"Mau kemana?! Kan belum selesai!" Tanya kakakmu dengan nada setengah berteriak. Kau yang sudah berada di ambang pintu cafe hanya menghela nafas. "Pulang." Jawabmu dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, kau segera pergi dari cafe tersebut. Meninggalkan para Kiseki no Sedai yang masih menatapmu. Kau merasa bahwa ini akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan.

_Apa salahku?_

.

.

.

_Daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei_

_Rairai rakuraku hansen kokka_

_Hi-no-maru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi_

_Akuryou taisan ICBM_

_Kanjousen o hashirinukete _

_Touhon seisou nan no sono_

_Shounen shoujo sengoku musou_

_Ukiyo no manima ni_

_Senbonzakura yoru ni magire_

_Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo_

_Koko wa utage hagane no ori_

_Sono dantoudai de mioroshite_

_Sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami_

_Nageku uta mo kikoenai yo_

_Seiran no sora haruka kanata_

_Sono kousenjuu de uchinuite_

_Hyakusen renma no mitame wa shoukou_

_Ittari kitari no oirandouchuu_

_Aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare_

_Seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi_

_Zenjoumon o kugurinukete_

_Anraku joudo yakubarai_

_Kitto saigo wa daidanen_

_Hakushu no aima ni_

_Senbonzakura yoru ni magire_

_Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo_

_Koko wa utage hagane no ori_

_Sono dantoudai de mioroshite_

_Sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami_

_Nageku uta mo kikoenai yo_

_Kibou no oka haruka kanata_

_Sono senkoudan o uchiagero_

_Kanjousen o hashirinukete _

_Touhon seisou nan no sono_

_Shounen shoujo sengoku musou_

_Ukiyo no manima ni_

_Senbonzakura yoru ni magire_

_Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo_

_Koko wa utage hagane no ori_

_Sono dantoudai o tobiorite_

_Senbonzakura yoru ni magire_

_Kimi ga utai boku wa odoru_

_Koko wa utage hagane no ori_

_Saa kousenjuu o uchimakure_

_Translate:_

_Revolusi negeri barat yang berani dan tidak gentar.._

_Namun ini adalah negeri pasifik yang ramah.._

_Mengayuh sepeda dengan bendera berlambangkan matahari.._

_Aku mengusir roh jahat dengan ICBM.._

_Melaju di jalan menurun yang berputar-putar.._

_Aku tak peduli jika terus bergerak tanpa henti.._

_Lelaki dan gadis yang hebat di negeri perang.._

_Pada dunia yang sudah fana.._

_Seribu pohon sakura di bawah gelapnya malam.._

_Aku tak dapat mendengar suaramu yang menggapaiku.._

_Inilah jamuan untukmu dari penjara besi.._

_Lihatlah ke bawah dari alat pemenggal kepala.._

_Dalam kegelapan abadi di seluruh belahan dunia.._

_Aku bahkan tak dapat mendengar lagu kesedihan.._

_Langit biru gelap di balik horison itu.._

_Kemudian tembaklah dengan sinar cahaya.._

_Wajahmu saat melalui ratusan pertempuran bagai perwira.._

_Prosesi wanita jalang yang datang dan pergi.._

_Mari kita mengumpulkan semua cinta dan kasih sayang.._

_Inilah parade orang suci, satu dua tiga empat.._

_Dengan meditasi melalui pintu gerbang Dewa Diana.._

_Aku mengusir roh jahat di negeri yang suci dan damai.._

_Karena pasti akan ada pertempuran yang terakhir.._

_Pada penutupan tirai dan meriahnya tepuk tangan.._

_Seribu pohon sakura di bawah gelapnya malam.._

_Aku tak dapat mendengar suaramu yang menggapaiku.._

_Inilah jamuan untukmu dari penjara besi.._

_Lihatlah ke bawah dari alat pemenggal kepala.._

_Dalam kegelapan abadi di seluruh belahan dunia.._

_Aku bahkan tak dapat mendengar lagu kesedihan.._

_Di sisi lain dari bukit harapan yang jauh itu.._

_Kemudian tembaklah dengan sinar cahaya.._

_Melaju di jalan menurun yang berputar-putar.._

_Aku tak peduli jika terus bergerak tanpa henti.._

_Lelaki dan gadis yang hebat di negeri perang.._

_Pada dunia yang sudah fana.._

_Seribu pohon sakura di bawah gelapnya malam.._

_Aku tak dapat mendengar suaramu yang menggapaiku.._

_Inilah jamuan untukmu dari penjara besi.._

_Untuk itu kaburlah dari alat pemenggal kepala itu.._

_Seribu pohon sakura di bawah gelapnya malam.._

_Kamu yang bernyanyi dan aku yang akan menari.._

_Inilah jamuan untukmu dari penjara besi.._

_Untuk itu tembaklah dengan sinar cahayamu.._

(Senbonzakura: Hatsune Miku)

Lagu Hatsune Miku, Senbonzakura mengalun di androidmu dengan volume yang lumayan besar. Kau sedang bermain Final Fantasy V di PlayStasion 2-mu. Kau masih saja menatap datar layar TV-mu yang menampilkan game tersebut. Kau sudah cukup lelah hari ini, dan untuk menghilangkannya, kau bermain game. Ayolah, meskipun ini bukan cara yang tepat untuk menghilangkan lelah, tapi kau adalah seorang otaku. Beginilah caramu menghilangkan lelah.

Setelah pergi dari cafe tadi, kau segera pulang ke rumah lalu bermain game. Sudah hampir 1 jam kau bermain game. Tapi kau masih betah duduk di depan layar TV yang menyala. Dan jangan lupakan kalau kau sedang bermain game di kamarmu sendiri.

Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kau tak pernah melempar sepatumu ke arah mereka, tidak meludahi mereka, bahkan mengejek saja tidak pernah. Kau bukanlah tipe yang suka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Kau lebih memilih duduk diam dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari MP3-mu. Jadi seharusnya, itu bukan masalah, kan?

_One Message from someone! _

Suara imut dari Chiyo, salah satu karakter dari anime Azumanga Daioh The Animation berhasil membuatmu sadar. Sadar akan dari lamunanmu.

Kau mengambil androidmu dengan malas. Kau membaca pesan dari siapalah itu dengan, yah, yang lagi-lagi malas. Kau memasang ekspresi 'masa bodoh'. Tapi tergantikan dengan wajah datarmu ketika membaca sms dari siapalah itu.

_From: 08xxxxxxx_

_Kenapa tadi kau pulang? Apakah kau takut pada kami? Ini dariku. Jawab SMS ini dengan cepat! Ini perintah!_

Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun kau tahu bahwa ini dari Akashi. Kau segera mengetik SMS balasan untuk Akashi.

_From: Haruka_

_Aku sedang ingin pulang. _

Bagus. Kau menjawabnya dengan sangat singkat. Setelah dikirim, kau segera mematikan androidmu. Sama sekali tidak ingin menunggu balasan dari Akashi. Kau bahkan tidak peduli jika dia mengirimimu 1000 SMS.

Kau merebahkan tubuhmu di atas lantai. Berharap, semoga saja semuanya bisa kembali normal.

_Mungkin._

.

.

.

"Huwee! Itu susuku!"

"Berisik! Aku hanya minum sedikit saja!"

"Kalian ini tenanglah sedikit ketika makan, nanodayo!"

"Midorima-kun, jangan marah-marah."

"Kalian mau merasakan guntingku, hah?"

"Nyam...omeletnya..nyam...enak!"

Kau hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat ketika melihat kumpulan makhluk pelangi yang ada di meja makan rumahmu. Kau baru saja keluar dari kamarmu untuk sarapan, lalu pergi ke sekolah. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada kejutan untukmu. Dan itu hanya membuatmu memasang wajah datar.

"Ohayou, Haru-chan!" Sapa Ibumu, seperi biasa. Ibumu tersenyum kepadamu, kau pun juga tersenyum. "Ibu, kenapa bisa ada mereka disini?" Tanyamu tanpa basa-basi. Ibumu tertawa. "Mou... Haru-chan, kau pasti kaget, ya! Tadi mereka datang, katanya mau menjemputmu! Ya sudah, Ibu persilakan masuk. Sekalian tawarin apakah mereka mau makan atau nggak! Haru-chan marah ya?" Jelas Ibumu panjang lebar dilengkapi dengan satu pertanyaan. Kau menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya kaget." Kau segera melangkahkan kakimu ke meja makan. Setelah duduk, kau makan dengan lahap. Menu sarapan hari ini adalah omelet rice, salah satu makanan kesukaanmu. Selagi kau makan, para Kiseki no Sedai menatapmu. Oh, ayolah! Bisakah mereka berhenti? Tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku sudah siap. Ittekimasu!" Kau segera berlari menuju ke sekolah. Kiseki no Sedai kewalahan melihatmu berlari sangat cepat. Mereka pun mengikutimu.

"Ibu, kami pergi dulu ya!" Apa? Ibu? Perasaan ibumu tidak mempunyai anak berambut pelangi? Oke, ini mulai gila.

Ibumu hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka. Kau hanya bisa diam melihat hubungan antara ibumu dengan Kiseki no Sedai yang seperti ibu dan anak.

"Harukacchi! Tunggu kami-ssu!" Seru Kise. Kau memasang wajah tidak peduli, lalu memasangkan earphone ke telingamu. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan 'tunggu' yang berada di belakangmu. Kau masih berjalan dengan tenang.

"KYAAAA! KISEKI NO SEDAI!"

Oh, ya ampun.

Teriakan dari para fans Kiseki no Sedai mampu membuatmu terkejut. Hampir saja kau terjatuh. Kau hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat fans fanatik Kiseki no Sedai. Meskipun kau akui permainan basket-nya keren, tapi kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Ingat, TIDAK TERTARIK.

Kau berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kelasmu. Setelah sampai, kau langsung duduk di kursimu. Tapi belum sampai kau menduduki kursimu, seseorang mencegatmu. Yaitu Kiyoharu Takuma, wakil ketua kelasmu.

"Sumimasen, Serizawa-san. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan," Takuma menaikkan kacamatanya, "bahwa ada beberapa anggota dari kelas kita yang pindah ke kelas lain. Karena itu ada beberapa anak kelas lain yang pindah ke kelas kita." Lanjutnya. "Dan mereka akan menduduki kursi yang kau tempati, juga kursi di sebelahnya. Tempat dudukmu berada di tengah." Ucap Takuma. Kau hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Padahal, di dalam hatimu kau tidak ingin pindah, karena itu adalah tempat duduk favorit-mu. Tapi karena sudah ditetapkan, kau mengalah. Kau pun segera duduk di tempat dudukmu yang baru, di tengah.

Tiba-tiba, sekumpulan manusia a.k.a Kiseki no Sedai, masuk ke kelasmu. Kau terdiam, tapi terkejut melihat Kiseki no Sedai. Bukankah mereka berada di kelas lain. Kalau Akashi, dia memang teman sekelasmu. Tapi kalau yang lainnya? Jangan-jangan mereka lah anak kelas lain yang dipindahkan ke kelasmu. Itu berarti, mereka duduk di samping kanan kiri-mu? Tidak mungkin.

Tapi sayangnya itu mungkin. Mereka duduk di samping kanan kirimu. Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara duduk di samping kirimu. Sedangkan Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima duduk di samping kananmu. Dan kau, berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Kau bisa melihat seringai mereka masing-masing.

"Yoroshiku, Haruka-chan!/ Haru-chin!/ Haruka-san!/ Harukacchi!/ Haruka!"

Apakah dunia tidak bisa berhenti menyiksamu?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Bonjour, minna-san! Syifa kembali lagi dengan chapter terbaru~! Maafkan Syifa kalau di cerita ini nggak ada romance nya, dan juga telat update! Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot membaca ff Syifa yg abal-abal ini!T^T. Nah, sekarang Syifa akan menjawab review dari minna-san! :D

Misaki Younna: terima kasih atas pujiannya Misaki-san! Ini sudah lanjuuttt...

Sakazuki123: oke! :3 ini udah lanjuuuutttt...

Silvia-KI chan: Ini udah lanjutt! Eh, dari lantai 5?

Ichika07: iya Ichi-chan! Tapi untuk chapter kali ini kurang panjang y? Gomenne, Ichi-chan T_T ini udah updateee!

Brownchoco: masa'? Tapi ff Brownchoco-san lebih banyak dari Syifa loh! Ehe, arigatou sudah review:D

AzuraLunatique: oke! Syifa akan bilangin ke Haruka unruk hati2 dari kejaran Kiseki no Sedai! Hehe, terima kasih untuk review dan pujiannya...

Sasamiajeng: gk apa2 kok, terima kasih sudah membaca ff Syifa! XDXD iya nih, Haruka-nya keenakan! *dicincang* hehehe, ini dah lanjutt.. Arigatou udah review!

Nah, sekian dari Syifa! Mohon maaf y jika ff ini masih byk kekurangan! Syifa akan selalu berusaha membuat ff ini lbh baik lagi!

So,

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Otaku!

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Otaku!

.

.

.

"Jadi, pada waktu itu Ratu Elizabeth I memerintah kerajaan Inggris..." Jelas Nanase-sensei, sang guru sejarah. Kau mendengarnya dengan...setengah seksama setengah tidak. Hari ini merupakan hari terburukmu. Tapi kau bisa menghadapi semua masalah dengan baik, dengan wajah datar-mu tentunya.

Kau hanya bisa pasrah duduk di tengah-tengah Kiseki no Sedai. Ada Aomine yang berulang kali menguap, Kise yang sibuk mencoret-coret buku tulisnya, Kuroko yang sedang mencatat penjelasan Nanase-sensei, dan Murasakibara yang asyik mengunyah permen karet. Hanya Akashi dan Midorima saja yang mendengar pelajaran dengan seksama.

Teng! Teng!

Suara lonceng istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Semuanya bersorak senang. Kau lega pelajarannya telah selesai. Segera, kau mengambil bekalmu. Tapi kau teringat sesuatu . Aomine duduk di tempatmu yang dulu. Kau berencana untuk tukar tempat duduk dengan Aomine. Dan, kau berharap agar Aomine tidak akan meminta-minta yang aneh. Misalnya, majalah porno.

Kau menghampiri Aomine. Aomine yang baru saja meregangkan tubuhnya, tersenyum kepadamu. "Ada apa Haruka? Oh, aku tahu, kau pasti merindukanku, kan?!" Tebak Aomine yaang jelas-jelas bukan. Kau menatapnya datar. "Tidak. Aku cuma ingin meminta sesuatu.." Ujarmu. "Bolehkah aku tukar tempat duduk denganmu?".

Aomine bingung. Kau menghela nafas. "Aku nyaman disitu, karena di samping jendela." Lanjutmu. Ampun, kau sebenarnya tidak ingin berbicara banyak. Tapi mau tak mau, kau harus memberi pengertian kepada Aomine. Atau dia akan berpikiran tidak-tidak.

"Heh begitu?" Kau menaikkan alis. "Boleh saja! Aku akan tukar tempat dudukmu dengan satu syarat..." Aomine menyeringai. Kau mundur 1 langkah. "Cium aku!" Pintanya.

"APAAAA?!" Teriak semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai kecuali Aomine. Mereka semua menatap Aomine dengan tajam. Bahkan, Akashi sudah menyiapkan dua gunting untuk membunuh Aomine. Aomine nyengir kuda. Kau menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, tidak jadi." Ujarmu lalu kembali lagi ke tempat dudukmu. Kiseki no Sedai, kecuali Aomine berteriak kegirangan. Aomine memasang tampang bingung. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Karena aku tidak mau." Jawabmu singkat.

"Kyahahaha! Tentu saja karena Harukacchi tidak akan mungkin mau menciummu-ssu!" Ejek Kise. Aomine ingin sekali membalas perkataan Kise, tapi tidak jadi. Wajah Aomine memerah menahan amarah, mencoba untuk tidak membalas Kise.

Sejujurnya, kau tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Jika memang tidak memungkinkan, kau akan mundur. Seperti saat ini. Tapi kau cukup kasihan juga melihat wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus. Ini memang bukan sepertimu, tapi, bagaimana pun juga kau tetaplah manusia. Kau pasti punya rasa kasihan juga terhadap manusia lain. Kira-kira begitulah.

Kau berjalan mendekati Aomine. Aomine masih berusaha menahan marah. Kau menatapnya datar. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Ucapmu pelan. Aomine terkejut mendengarnya. Kau menarik kerah baju seragam Aomine yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darimu. Dan...

Cup.

Kau mencium pipi kanan Aomine. Tak butuh waktu lama, wajah Aomine memerah seketika. Lebih merah daripada yang tadi. Yang lainnya melongo melihatmu mencium pipi Aomine. Kau melepaskan cengkramanmu dari kerah baju seragam Aomine. Kau segera mengambil tas-mu, lalu meletakkannya di kursi Aomine. Aomine yang tersadar, buru-buru menghampirimu.

"Tunggu!" Serunya. "Kau curang! Yang kumaksud bukan cium di pipi! Tapi..." Aomine agak sulit untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Kau menghela nafas.

"Kau tadi menyuruhku menciummu. Kau tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh menciummu di pipi, jadi karena itu aku menciummu di pipi. Memangnya kau mau aku menciummu di mana?" Kau balik bertanya. Aomine terdiam.

"Yah, maksudku..." Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Cium di bibir.." Lanjut Aomine.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK AKAN DILAKUKANNYA!" Teriak para Kiseki no Sedai, kecuali Aomine. Kau tidak memedulikan mereka, kau hanya mengambil bento-mu lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Apakah begitu caranya perlakuan mereka dengan target mereka sendiri? Sebetulnya, kau juga bingung, target apa yang dimaksud oleh mereka. Tapi kau lebih memilih diam dan tidak peduli dengan mereka. Itu lebih baik, kan? Ketimbang kau harus repot-repot ikut campur dengan urusan mereka, kau lebih baik diam.

"Ano.. Haruka-san mau ikut makan siang bersama kami di atap?" Tanya Kuroko, makhluk yang hawa keberadaannya tipis itu. Kau menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku di kelas saja." Jawabmu dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Kiseki no Sedai kecewa mendengarnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu.." Kuroko mulai meninggalkanmu, padahal ada rasa kecewa di dalam hati Kuroko. Yang lainnya pun mengikuti langkah Kuroko. Sedangkan kau memasang earphone-mu dan mulai mendengarkan musik.

_Setelah ini, apalagi?_

.

.

.

"Minna! Sebentar lagi festival kebudayaan-ssu! Ada yang punya usul mau buat apa-ssu?" Kise berteriak dengan semangat. Yang lainnya mulai bersorak ria. Sedangkan kau lebih memilih membaca manga Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun di android-mu. Kau membacanya di manga online. Dan, yah, sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak mendengarkan.

"Rumah hantu!"

"Quiz!"

"Photo Studio!"

"Cafe!"

Usulan yang terakhir membuat Kise menoleh ke asal suara. Rupanya asal suara itu dari Takuma, si laki-laki berkacamata penyuka kucing akut. Kise menatapnya berseri-seri. "Takumacchi! Cafe seperti apa yang Takumacchi usulkan-ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan nada gembira. Tapi Kise memang selalu gembira, kan?

Takuma tersenyum penuh arti. "Butler and Maid Cafe." Jawabnya. "EEEHHH?" Semua anak berteriak kaget, kecuali kau. Kau saja tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Takuma karena masih asyik membaca manga. Akashi masih memasang wajah biasa saja, Kuroko terdiam, Kise berbinar-binar, Aomine tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Midorima menaikkan alisnya, dan Murasakibara asyik mengemut permennya. Ada yang tidak setuju, ada juga yang setuju. Tapi kebanyakan mereka setuju karena menurut mereka itu adalah hal yang patut dicoba.

Kau mengenakan earphone-mu untuk menghilangkan suara berisik yang terdengar di telingamu. Mengalun suara nyanyian dari Kaito, Miku, dan Luka. Kau mendengarkan lagu tersebut sambil membaca manga. Tanpa tahu bahwa festival kali ini akan membuatmu terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya.

_(ALL)Tsumetai heya o yuruegoku kanjoo_

_Surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki_

_Hanabi no yoo ni moeagaru shunkan_

_Tagai o kogashi yakeato o nameau_

_Yasa__s__hiku..._

_(KAITO) kono mama de ii to omootteta_

_Nigedashita yoru no naka de_

_Amaoto ga mado o uchinarasu_

_Kookai ni sainamareta_

_(MIKU) watashi dake o mite hoshii nante_

_Sunao ni ieru wake monai_

_Yuganda ai no ketsumatsu ni wa_

_(MIKU KAITO) nani ga mieru?_

_Yami ga fukamari hanatareru yokuboo_

_Ima kono basho de kotaete hoshii_

_Dareka no kage ga miekakure shite iru_

_Obieru yoo ni sono mune ni karada o_

_Uzumete..._

_(KAITO) itsu datte shiritai jijoo wa_

_Saishin no kankei darou_

_Karakara to nibui oto o tate_

_Haguruma wa mawatte iru_

_(LUKA) aki mo shinaide anata o shinji_

_Nareta sagyoo ga kurukuru to_

_Tashikameatta tsumori ni natte_

_(LUKA KAITO)Gomakasareru_

_Tatsuzan no beru karamiau yuujoo_

_Uso o kasanete hohoenda mama_

_Kurushimagire no iiwake ni sugareba_

_Sabita kokoro wa yuukkuri to mahi shite_

_Iku dake..._

_(LUKA) tsumetai heya o kaousa suru kanjoo_

_Ima kono basho de kotaete hoshii_

_(MIKU) akuma no koe wa tsukisasari kienai_

_Kamen no ura o_

_(ALL) saa hikihagashite_

_Yami ga fukamari modorenai aijoo_

_Suru doku eguru nureta hokosaki_

_Hanabi no yoo ni hajikete kieru made_

_Tagai o kogashi subete o moyashiteku_

_Yasashiku..._

_Translate:_

_(ALL)selama perasaan kita berputar di ruangan yang dingin ini_

_Senjata tajamku berubah menjadi berkarat_

_Di suatu kenangan ketika kita berhamburan layaknya kembang api_

_Kita melukai satu sama lain, dan kemudian mencicipi kemarahan satu sama lain_

_Secara hati-hati..._

_(KAITO) aku kira semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar_

_Di saat malam ketika aku mulai melarikan diri_

_Hujan mengguyur jendela dengan deras_

_Di saat aku dipenuhi dengan penolakan_

_(MIKU) sesuatu seperti "Aku ingin kamu hanya melihatku saja"_

_Tidak ada cara yang mungkin untuk mengatakannya dengan keras_

_Berada di sebuah__ kesimpulan dari cinta yang memusingkan ini_

_(MIKU KAITO) apa yang bisa kamu lihat?_

_Selama kegelapan semakin dalam, perasaan ku menjadi tidak karuan_

_Aku ingin kau menjawabku di sini sekarang juga_

_Bayangan seseorang yang lain menghilang dan kembali muncul_

_Jadi penuhi tubuhku di genggamanmu, selama kamu ketakutan_

_(KAITO) kebenaran yang selalu ingin kau cari tahu_

_Adalah hubungan cinta terbaruku_

_Dikuasai oleh suara yang serak dan muak_

_Roda waktu terus berputar_

_(LUKA) aku memiliki kepercayaan kepadamu_

_Tapi sekarang aku harus menghilangkan perasaanku yang tidak tergambarkan ini_

_Kita memang sudah seharusnya saling mencintai dan terikat satu sama lain_

_(LUKA KAITO)Tapi itu semua hanyalah perkiraan saja_

_Tiba-tiba dering handphone memutuskan sebuah ikatan persahabatan_

_Mengemukakan satu kebohongan dengan yang lain, kau tetap tersenyum_

_Selama aku bertahan untuk alasanmu dari tekanan yang menyakitkan_

_Detak jantungku yang mulanya lambat menjadi tidak karuan_

_(LUKA) selama perasaan kita saling beradu di ruangan yang dingin ini_

_Aku ingin kamu menjawabku di sini sekarang juga_

_(MIKU) suara kejahatan telah masuk ke dalam diriku dan tidak mau pergi_

_Sekarang buka topengmu_

_(ALL) dan tunjukkan kepadaku wajah aslimu_

_Selama kegelapan semakin dalam, cinta kita tidak akan pernah kembali_

_Ujung pisauku yang tajam menjadi berkarat_

_Sampai kita meledak dan menghilang layaknya kembang api_

_Mari kita melukai satu sama lain dan membakar semuanya_

_Dengan hati-hati..._

(Acute: Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito)

.

.

.

"Butler and Maid Cafe?" Kau menatap Takuma dengan tatapan _apa maksudnya?_. Kau memang tidak mendengar apapun apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang cafe tersebut. Takuma mengangguk. "Sekarang yang kita perlukan adalah beberapa kertas krep. Serizawa-san, bisakah kau pergi ke gudang peralatan seni untuk mengambil beberapa kertas krep? Warna apa saja boleh. Tolong ya?" Pinta Takuma. Kau mengangguk, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan kelas. Seperti biasa, wajahmu yang datar, tenang, dan selalu diam itu selalu ada kapan pun kau berada. Kau mempercepat jalanmu, atau lebih tepatnya berlari ke arah gudang peralatan seni. Karena kau sama sekali tidak ingin membuat teman sekelasmu menunggu lama. Oke, kali ini kau memang tidak bisa tidak peduli.

Setelah sampai, kau segera masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu penuh dengan peralatan seni bekas. Ada beberapa karton, kardus, dan barang bekas dari festival kebudayaan tahun lalu. Kau segera mencari kertas krep yang diminta.

Kau menemukannya tepat di bagian paling atas lemari. Masalahnya, tinggi lemari tersebut sangat melebihi tinggi badanmu. Kau berusaha menggapai kardus berisi kertas krep tersebut. Hasilnya? Nihil. Kau hanya bisa memandangi kardus itu dengan pandangan dingin seakan-akan menyuruh kardus itu jatuh. Tapi kau tetap berusaha menjinjit untuk menggapai kardus itu.

"Nih."

Suara laki-laki yang menginterupsi kegiatanmu berhasil membuatmu menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangmu, kini ada laki-laki bertubuh atletis, dan memiliki poni lempar samping. Itulah Himuro Tatsuya, sepupumu.

"Tatsuya.." Gumammu. Tatsuya tersenyum kecil. Ah, sudah lama kau tidak melihatnya. Padahal, dia selalu satu sekolah denganmu. Tapi kau paham kenapa kalian berdua jarang bertemu. Tatsuya merupakan bendahara osis. Hari-harinya disibukkan dengan kegiatan osis. Yah, itu dimulai sejak kau masuk SMA.

"Kau belum berubah ya! Masih datar seperti dulu!" Sahut Tatsuya ceria sambil mengacak-acak rambutmu. Kau hanya diam menikmati tangan Tatsuya yang perlahan mulai mengelus puncak kepalamu. Kau menatap Tatsuya tanpa berkedip. Ah, Tatsuya sudah makin tinggi. Padahal dulu dia setinggi denganmu. Dia juga makin tampan. Kau terpana melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada sepupumu. Kau sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa seorang Himuro Tatsuya adalah seorang bendahara osis dan salah satu cowok ganteng di Teikou Gakuen. Lagi-lagi kau terpana.

Tatsuya tersenyum lembut kepadamu. "Nee, Haruka. Kau tidak balik ke kelasmu? Sepertinya mereka menunggu." Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu. Segera, kau mengangguk dan menatap kembali Tatsuya. "Tatsuya," Tatsuya balas menatapmu," kau makin tampan."

Kau berlari meninggalkan Tatsuya yang sudah menganga lebar.

.

.

.

Kau hanya bisa menatap tak percaya kepada kostum maid yang akan kau kenakan hari ini. Segala persiapan sudah selesai. Dan sekarang adalah hari Festival Kebudayaan. Semua kostum juga sudah selesai. Seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi masalah. Tapi untukmu. Yaitu kostum maid ini. Oke, sebetulnya ini adalah kostum yang sangat bagus. Kostum ini mirip dengan seragam maid di anime kesukaanmu, Kaichou wa Maid-sama!. Di bagian bahunya terbuka. Tapi masalahnya, kau takut kostum ini tidak cocok untukmu. Meskipun kau suka dengan hal yang berbau cosplay, tapi bukan berarti semua pakaian cocok untukmu, kan? Kau kembali menatap kostum maid itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Haruka-chan! Ayo cepat ganti baju! Anak cowok mau datang, loh!" Seru Mayaka, gadis tambun yang memiliki lesung pipi. Kau mengangguk pasrah. Yah, mau tak mau kau harus memakai kostum maid itu.

2 menit kemudian, para murid laki-laki memasuki kelas. Salah satunya Kiseki ni Sedai. "Wah! Apa mataku tidak salah lihat? Kenapa di kelas ini banya bidadari?" Ujar Aomine gombal. Semua penghuni kelas perempuan bersorak kegirangan. Sedangkan yang lainnya mendengus kesal. _Cih, dasar gombal! Alay! ,_batin mereka semua bersamaan. Kau yang baru siap ganti baju, keluar dari tempat ganti baju yang diluarnya diberi tirai.

Siing.

Semua terdiam, lebih tepatnya terpana melihatmu. Kau memakai kostum maid dan kau menikat rambutmu dengan gaya ekor kuda, sehingga menampilkan leher mulusmu. Tubuhmu yang tinggi dan langsing sangat cocok dengan kostum yang kau kenakan. Semua orang baru menyadari bahwa kau cantik. Kiseki no Sedai yang tidak kuasa menahan darah dari hidung mereka, akhirnya keluar juga. _Cantik..,_gumam mereka.

"Ano, minna, bisakah kita mulai bekerja?" Suara Kuroko memecah keheningan. Mereka semua mulai gelagapan. Sedangkan kau berdiri diam menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan datar. Pandanganmu kau alihkan kepada sekumpulan makhluk warna-warni yang baru saja berkumpul.

Kau masih kepikiran soal target yang dimaksud oleh Kiseki no Sedai. Kau merasa bahwa mereka tidak akan memberitahumu apa maksudnya. Jadi, kau memilih untuk bertanya pada Kuroko nanti.

Dengan langkah tegap, kau berdiri menuju pintu kelas, siap untuk menyambut para pengunjung.

"FESTIVAL DIMULAI!"

.

.

.

"Pesanan untuk meja nomor 1 datang!"

"2 orang tamu!"

"Meja ini belum dibersihkan!"

Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak disangka rupanya bekerja menjadi maid sangat melelahkan. Kau hampir tidak punya waktu untuk bernafas. Sungguh melelahkan. Sedangkan pengunjung terus bertambah. Yah, sepertinya pulang nanti kau akan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurmu.

Sebagian besar pengunjung berjenis kelamin perempuan. Oh, semuanya pasti tahu alasannya. Karena ada Kiseki no Sedai? Tepat. Kau akui, mereka memang terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian butler yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Tapi bagimu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan seorang Sebastian Michaelis, seorang butler di anime Kuroshitsuji, yang merupakan seorang 'perfect butler'. Sempurna. Itu 1 kata yang terlintas di benakmu ketika memikirkan salah satu tokoh anime kesukaanmu itu. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak nyata. Tidak nyata. Iya, tidak nyata. Kau cuma bisa mengulang-ulang perkataanmu di dalam hati.

"Yang bernama Haruka, Shun, Kuroko, Kise, Emi, Rika, dan Takuma boleh istirahat!"

Suara lantang dari Rima, sang sekretaris kelas menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu. Kau segera keluar dari kelasmu ketika mendengar kata-kata Rima. Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat. Nah, sekarang kau harus pergi ke mana?

Kau berpikir untuk keliling sekolah. Pastinya semua kelas akan membuka stan-stan yang menarik.

_Kenapa tidak pergi ke kelas Tatsuya saja?_, pikirmu. Kau mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju kelas Tatsuya. Kelas 2-D. Itu adalah kelas Tatsuya. Kau yakin sekali, pasti kelas Tatsuya ramai akan pengunjung perempuan. Seperti di kelasmu. Dan kau berharap kau tidak perlu berdesak-desakan di sana. Yah, semoga.

Kau sampai di kelas Tatsuya. Sesuai yang sudah kau duga, kelas Tatsuya sangat ramai. Tapi tidak seramai kelasmu. Mungkin karena di kelasmu cowok gantengnya terlalu banyak. Bukannya tidak bersyukur, tapi terlalu banyak orang yang ganteng dan cantik itu sangat merepotkan. Buktinya, kau harus kerja rodi tadi.

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu, mencoba melihat papan yang berada di atas plang kelas Tatsuya. Papan itu bertuliskan 'Love Quiz- Buktikan Keserasianmu Dengan Pasanganmu'. Tubuhmu menegang. Oke, kau berharap bukan Tatsuya yang mencetuskan ide gila ini. Karena kau tahu, Tatsuya selalu saja mengusulkan ide-ide yang gila, tidak masuk akal, dan apalah itu.

Akhirnya, kau memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas Tatsuya. Dengan susah payah, kau bisa masuk. Kau hanya bisa terbelalak melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Oke semuanya! Pemenang dari Lomba Memecahkan Balon bersama pasangan adalah pasangan Rin dan Len!" Teriak Tatsuya dengan penuh kegembiraan. Tatsuya menjadi MC dari acara ini. Sekarang kau benar-benar percaya bahwa Tatsuya yang mencetuskan ide ini. Tatsuya benar-benar sangat konyol. Lihat saja, dia memakai setelan jas berwarna pink dan dasi kupu-kupu yang warnanya sama dengan jas yang dipakainya. Benar-benar konyol.

Tanpa sengaja, kau beradu pandang dengan Tatsuya. Tatsuya tersenyum kepadamu, dan kau hanya diam. Tiba-tiba, Tatsuya memberikan mic-nya kepada orang lain, lalu berjalan menuju ke arahmu. Tatsuya menghampirimu dengan wajah gembira. "Haruka! Kau datang!".

"Yah, begitulah." Jawabmu pendek. Tatsuya menarik tanganmu. "Ayo!" ajak Tatsuya. Kau mengerutkan kening. "Kemana?" Tatsuya tersenyum penuh arti. "Ikut lomba yang selanjutnya." Ujar Tatsuya.

Kau baru saja mau menolak tapi sayangnya Tatsuya sudah menarik tanganmu duluan. Dia melepaskan jas-nya dan dasi kupu-kupu, lalu membawamu menuju ke tengah-tengah kelas Tatsuya yang dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas berwarna pink yang berserakan.

"Nah, semua! Lomba selanjutnya adalah Lomba Mencari Harta Karun! Nah, tugas kalian adalah mencari kertas yang bertuliskan 'KEBERUNTUNGAN'. Di balik kertas tersebut ada sebuah perintah. Kalian harus melaksanakan perintah tersebut agar dapat memenangkan hadiahnya! Tapi, jika kalian tidak melakukannya dengan baik, maka kalian kalah dan tidak akan diberi kesempatan kedua untuk mengikuti lomba ini lagi. Nah, sekarang, MULAI!" seru MC tersebut.

Dengan semangat, Tatsuya mencari kertas tersebut. Sedangkan kau menatap Tatsuya dengan tatapan datar sekaligus bingung. Tatsuya, kan, anak kelas ini, jadi sudah pasti dia sudah tahu tentang permainan ini. Tapi, kau merasa bahwa Tatsuya tidak tahu di mana letak kertas tersebut. Maklum, kertasnya sangatlah banyak, kira-kira ada 1000. Kau hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berapa banyak kertas yang di sia-siakan untuk permainan yang menurutmu konyol ini. Tapi terserah. Kau sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Ah, aku menemukannya!" seru Tatsuya. MC tersebut menoleh ke arah Tatsuya. "Wah, cepat sekali! Nah, sekarang cepat bacakan apa perintahnya, Tatsuya!" Tatsuya mengangguk. Tatsuya membaca perintah di kertas itu dengan suara yang keras. "Ciumlah pasanganmu dengan sangat mesra!".

APA?!

Tubuhmu kembali menegang. Lidahmu kelu. Cium? Dengan Tatsuya? Oke, Tatsuya memang sepupumu, tapi apakah mungkin kau mencium sepupumu sendiri? Kenapa, sih, sejak kemarin kau selalu dirundung masalah? Sudah dengan Kiseki no Sedai, sekarang dengan Tatsuya?! Tapi kau hanya bisa diam dengan memasang wajah datar andalanmu. Kau berharap Tatsuya tidak benar-benar melakukannya kepadamu.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Tatsuya sudah berhadapan denganmu. Entah ini bohongan atau bukan, kau sepertinya ada melihat seringaian kecil di wajah Tatsuya. "Haruka..." deru nafas Tatsuya menerpa wajahmu. Demi apapun itu, otakmu tiba berhenti bekerja. Kau hanya menatap Tatsuya dengan pandangan datar. Sedangkan kedua tangan Tatsuya telah melingkar di pinggangmu. Dan...

Cup.

Tatsuya mencium bibirmu dengan lembut. Lalu, Tatsuya makin memperdalam ciumannya. Kau menjadi sulit bernafas. Tatsuya menciummu dengan sangat lama. Merasa butuh oksigen, Tatsuya melepaskan tautan antara bibirmu dengan bibir Tatsuya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, para penonton mulai bertepuk tangan.

"WOW! Benar-benar sangat mesra, ya! Sudah diputuskan, pemenangnya adalah Tatsuya dengan pacarnya! Hadiahnya adalah, 2 tiket taman bermain! Pas sekali untuk kencan!" seru sang MC. Tatsuya hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan kau, hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Serius, kau benar-benar tidak bohong. Otakmu benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Itu ciuman pertamamu. Seharusnya ciuman pertama itu bersama dengan orang yang kau suka, kan? Bukankah hal seperti itu yang biasanya kau baca di komik-komik shoujo? Tapi, ini apa?

_Hell_, batinmu.

.

.

.

Kau berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang lumayan ramai. Di kanan-kirimu, banya sekali murid-murid yang membagikan pamflet, membawa papan kayu yang bertuliskan kelas mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja itu semua dilakukan untuk mempromosikan kelas mereka masing-masing. Sebetulnya kau sudah kehilangan niat untuk keliling-keliling sekolah. Kau ingin pulang. Tapi sayangnya, Akashi pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang. Kerjaan di cafe,kan, belum selesai.

Kau masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang kau lakukan setelah Tatsuya menciummu. Itu adalah petama kalinya bagimu. Dan kau benar-benar merasa frustasi.

FLASHBACK ON

Setelah Tatsuya menciummu, kau kembali tersadar. Tatsuya tersenyum kepadamu. "Maaf, ya, Haruka. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menciummu." Ujar Tatsuya. Di tangannya terdapat hadiah yang baru saja diterimanya.

Kau tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Tatsuya. Sebaliknya, kau menatap Tatsuya dengan tatapan dingin. "Minggir.".

Tatsuya sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar kata-katamu. Sebaliknya, Tatsuya tersenyum kecil. Kau berjalan melewati Tatsuya. Saat itu pula, kau mendengar bisikan halus dari Tatsuya.

"Anak manis."

FLASHBACK OFF

Tatapan dingin itu hanya kau berikan ketika kau memang benar-benar marah. Ya, kau memang marah pada Tatsuya. Bukankah semua ini salahnya? Dia menarikmu ke permainan tersebut tanpa meminta persetujuan darimu. Kau berhak marah, kan? Kau sadar, hidupmu tidak seperti yang dulu. Dulu kau hanya gadis biasa yang tidak mengalami hal-hal seperti ini. Sekarang? Kau memang tidak peduli, tapi rasanya sangatlah lelah. Meskipun begitu, kau memilih untuk tidak peduli dan tidak memikirkannya.

"Haruka-san."

Kau menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangmu sudah ada seorang laki-laki bersurai baby blue yang hawa keberadaannya tipis. Kau sama sekali tidak kaget melihatnya. Karena kau tahu, dia pasti muncul tiba-tiba. Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Daritadi aku mencarimu..." ucap Kuroko. "Memangnya ada apa?" kau balas balik bertanya. Wajah Kuroko yang semula biasa saja berubah menjadi merah. Dan tidak tahu kenapa di sekililing Kuroko ada bunga-bunga. "Aku ingin mengajakmu keliling sekolah, Haruka-san. Apa Haruka-san mau?" tawar Kuroko.

"Tidak." Jawabmu dengan singkat, jelas, padat. Wajah Kuroko yang semula malu-malu menjadi kecewa. Sungguh, kau ingin pulang. Dan saat ini kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan Kuroko.

"Ano, Haruka-san. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Haruka-san tidak enak?" tanya Kuroko. Kau terdiam. Bimbang. Memberi tahu kepada Kuroko? Kau tidak ingin masalah yang sudah kau alami ini tersebar kemana-mana. Apalagi Kuroko ini antek-nya Akashi bisa runyam jadinya. "Tidak. Baiklah, kau mau pergi ke stan mana?"

Senyum Kuroko kembali merekah.

.

.

.

Rumah Hantu Kelas 3-A

Kau memandang pintu masuk rumah hantu tersebut dengan pandangan datar. Tidak, bukan karena kau takut dengan hantu atau semacamnya. Tapi karena tidak menyangka Kuroko akan mengajakmu ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi yah, kau sama sekali tidak peduli.

Kau mengikuti langkah Kuroko yang masuk ke dalam rumah hantu tersebut. Pencahayaannya sangatlah minim. Itupun lampunya remang-remang. Membuatmu sulit untuk melihat. Tapi kau tetap berjalan. Berusaha mengikuti rute yang sudah diberitahu sebelumnya oleh penjaga pintu rumah hantu tadi.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sesosok gadis yang rambutnya panjang sampai kena lantai, memakai baju putih panjang, berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Gadis itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar olehmu dan Kuroko, tapi dengan suara yang kecil dan pelan.

"Shi...shi...shi...shi...*" ucap gadis itu. Kau menatap datar gadis itu yang sudah berlalu, lalu tetap berjalan. Kuroko menatapmu heran. "Haruka-san tidak takut dengan hantu?" tanya Kuroko lagi. "Tidak." Jawabmu. _Sial. Padahal kupikir dia akan takut lalu memelukku._,batin Kuroko.

Selama di rumah hantu, kau tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kau hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar. Tidak ada niat untuk memulai percakapan. Kuroko pun sepertinya paham kalau suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik. Jadi, dia hanya diam.

Kau pun kembali ke kelasmu dengan wajah yang masih tetap datar. Waktu istirahatmu sebenarnya masih lama, tapi kau memilih untuk kembali ke kelas karena ada suatu urusan penting. Kau menghampiri Akashi yang sedang berdiri dengan sok keren-nya.

"Akashi-kun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ujarmu. Akashi melirikmu dengan penuh minat. "Hm? Tentang apa?" Kau menghela nafas. "Tentang aku yang dijadikan target, dan apa maksud dari semua ini." Jawabmu. Akashi terkekeh. Manik mata heterochrome-nya melirikmu dengan tajam. "Tidak biasanya kau berbicara banyak, Haruka." Ucap Akashi.

"Aku serius." Kau menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang sangat datar. Akashi menampakkan raut wajah yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka dengan tatapanmu. Tapi kau merupakan orang yang tidak peduli. Sudah cukup kau meladeni lelucon mereka. Entah kenapa, semenjak kejadian Tatsuya yang tadi kau berubah menjadi seperti ini. Terkesan emosional. Tapi kau hanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Kau hanya ingin hidup normal. Hanya sesederhana itu.

Akashi menhela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku, bukan, kami menjadikanmu sebagai target karena kau menarik. Seorang otaku yang pendiam, dan tertutup. Hal itu membuat kami sangat penasaran. Kami pun berusaha untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat. Tapi rupanya kau lebih menarik dari yang kami duga. Bahkan kami sudah lebih dari kata tertarik denganmu." Jelas Akashi.

"Jadi hanya permainan?" Kau balas balik bertanya. Akashi menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai permainan? Kau terlalu menarik untuk menjadi sebuah objek penelitian. Tapi tenang saja, kau akan menyadarinya nanti." Kau tertegun mendengar kata-kata Akashi. Sebetulnya, kau masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi. Tapi kau memahami kata kuncinya.

Menarik. Target. Objek penelitian. Permainan. Mengenal lebih dekat. Lebih dari kata 'tertarik'.

"Jadi lebih tepatnya mereka mulai menyukaiku."

.

.

.

Festival kebudayaan yang sangat melelahkan, membuatmu ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Dan kali ini permintaanmu terkabulkan. Sudah waktunya pulang. Ah, kau ingin segera tidur lalu menonton anime Gatchaman Crowds. Atau Tokyo Ghoul. Atau mungkin bagusnya Sket Dance? Entahlah, begitu banyak anime yang ingin kau tonton. Semuanya demi menghilangkan rasa penatmu.

"Harukacchi!"

Ya, ya, kau tahu siapa yang memanggilmu. Kise Ryouta, sang model papan atas. Kau menoleh ke belakang. Tampak semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai berjalan ke arahmu.

"Mau pulang sama-sama, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima. Hari ini dia memakai pita hijau di jari kelingkingnya. Kau yakin itu adalah lucky item-nya. Tapi kau tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan lucky item Midorima. "Tidak, terima kasih." Jawabmu pelan. Kau segera berlari meninggalkan mereka. Kise menatap kepergianmu dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Harukacchi-ssu? Dia agak berbeda dari yang kemarin." Ujar Kise sambil memainkan poninya. "Aku sudah memberi tahu Haruka tentang maksud kita." Timpal Akashi dengan nada yang datar. Aomine menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau memberi tahu dia?!" Akashi menyeringai. "Yah, biarlah. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang nanti." Ucap Akashi dengan nada setengah berbisik.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, seseorang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Haruka, kau benar-benar sepupuku yang manis. Sampai kau dikelilingi oleh Kiseki no Sedai." Ujar laki-laki itu. "Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman."

_Kenapa semuanya tidak bisa kembali menjadi normal?_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

HALO SEMUANYA! Jumpa lagi dengan author yang udah berbulan-bulan menghilang kemana! Huweeee! Akhirnya nih fict kelar juga! Agak panjang,ya? Sengaja, karena udah lama nggak muncul... :p

Maafkan Syifa kalau fict ini makin ABAL-ABAL, JELEK, TIDAK KARUAN, BANYAK TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, ATAU KESALAHAN LAINNYA. Otak Syifa udah blank akibat ujian semester, apalagi PKN, , IPS, FISIKA, oh apalagi, pokoknya banyak!

Nah, sekarang Syifa mau tanya. Menurut para readers Haruka cocok dengan siapa? Kalau menurut Syifa, Haruka kurang cocok dengan Akashi, lebih cocok dengan Kise. Tapi Syifa akan membuat cerita ini sesuai keinginan para readers. Jadi silakan di-vote untuk calon pasangan Haruka^^

Akashi:

Kise:

Aomine:

Kuroko:

Midorima:

Murasakibara:

Atau boleh juga kalau mau Himuro, tapi nanti jadinya nggak nyambung... nah, daripada banyak bacot, mendingan sekarang Syifa jawab review dari para readers^^

Silvia-KI chan: Deja vu? Oke, ini udah lanjut!

Sakazuki123: Iya.. YAOInya emang sesuatu.. XDXD ehe, ni dah lanjut!

Sasamiajeng: oke! Ini udah lanjut! Iya, si Mura keenakan tuh!

Sabila Foster: oke, udah lanjut! Ganti pen name ya?

Juvia Hanaka: Nanti bakal dipilih kok! Terima kasih atas review-nya...

Aoi Yukari: Haruka emang harus kece Aoi-san! XDXD Arigatou untuk review-nya!

Koizumu ayumu: TERIMA KASIH ATAS PUJIANNYA! HUWEE! Terharu banget#alay. Oke, ni dah lanjut...

Misaki Younna: ehe, di chapter ini akan diberitahu... Misaki-san, ni dah lanjut!  
AzuraLunatique: Syifa juga penasaran kok bisa, ya? #plak! Ni udah lanjuttt...

Yuzurizha Aera: Arigatou atas review-nya! INI SUDAH LANJUT!

loneWolf: Terima kasih atas review-nya! Maaf Syifa gak bisa update kilat...

Haruna Ichijou82: udah lanjut^^

Guest: Oke, dah lanjut ni fanfic! Sama-sama otaku? Wah, punya kawan nih!

Leaf and Flower: TERIMA KASIH ATAS PUJIANNYA! SYIFA TERHARU BANGET! :') INI SUDAH LANJUT! #alay

Lavender White: ini sudah lanjut, Lavender-san! :D Belum kasih saran? Akan Syifa tunggu! Terima kasih atas pujiannya!

Oke, Syifa sudah menjawab semua review! Syifa minta maaf karena Syifa telat update. Ujian dan pr yang sungguh buanyak juga menjadi salah satu faktornya. IDE CERITA YANG KOSONG juga. Syifa harap para readers puas dengan cerita Syifa dan tetap terus mengikuti cerita Syifa. Syifa juga sangat terharu begitu banyak review yang datang ke Syifa. Arigatou gozaimasu^^

Ada juga nyempil karakter di vocaloid. Iya, soalnya Syifa gak tahu lagi pakai nama apalagi. Terus ada Himuro lagi? Haduh, padahal maunya pakai Chihiro. Bukan sebagai sepupu sih, tapi kayak tunangan gitu.. HEAAHH! SYIFA BOCORIN IDE CERITA! AH BIARLAH, LAGIAN GAK DIPAKAI KOK! Syifa udah gila. Hahaha, kayak curhat ya? Biarlah, yang penting hati Syifa tenang! #HUEK!

Jangan lupa vote!

So, Mind To Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Otaku!

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Otaku!

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyambutmu ketika kau baru membuka mata. Mengerjapkan matamu, kau menyibakkan selimut yang menyelimuti wajahmu. Sinar matahari yang merambat melewati tirai jendelamu yang sedikit terbuka menjadi pembangunmu dari alam mimpi. Sejenak, kau merenggangkan tubuhmu, mencoba meluruskan kembali tubuhmu yang kaku.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, di mana ini adalah hari bebas di sekolahmu. Ada pelajaran Bimbingan Konseling dan Komputer hari ini. Sisanya jam belajar sendiri dan kegiatan klub. Tentu saja, semua murid tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hari ini. Satu-satunya hari yang menyenangkan untuk bersekolah.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam, kau langsung melesat pergi ke meja makan. Hanya ditemani sarapan yang sederhana, roti tawar dengan selai kacang. Tak lama kemudian, kau pergi ke sekolah dengan hanya mengucapkan '_ittekimasu_'. Tak ada satu kata yang kau ucapkan setelah itu. Hanya diam sambil mendengar musik dari MP3-mu.

Ini benar-benar tidak biasa. Sungguh. Selama ini, tak pernah ada hal yang selalu mengganggu pikiranmu. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kau mencoba untuk mengurutkannya satu-satu. Mencoba menguraikan semuanya yang bagaikan benang kusut yang tak terhingga.

Pertama, tentang Kiseki no Sedai. Kau sama sekali tak mengerti apa tujuan mereka dan jalan pikiran mereka. Mereka menghantuimu terus menerus, tapi kau masih tidak mengerti apa tujuan mereka. Meskipun kau sudah simpulkan bahwa mereka mulai menyukaimu, tapi kau tidak terlalu yakin dengan hal itu. Mungkin ada, tapi hanya sebagian. Sebagian lagi sama sekali tidak jelas.

Yang kedua, tentang Tatsuya. Oh, ya, tentu saja kau akan langsung kepikiran. Alasannya logis, Tatsuya adalah sepupumu. Sepupu yang sangat akrab denganmu. Sepupu yang dari dulu satu sekolah denganmu. Sepupu yang setiap harinya membuat keributan denganmu. Dan baru kali ini dia melakukan hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Tatsuya aneh. Itu perkiraanmu. Selama ini, kau tak pernah merasa terjebak cinta antara saudara dengan Tatsuya. Hidupmu sama sekali tidak seperti telenovela yang menampilkan cerita alay ataupun seperti cerita-cerita tentang _incest_. Tolong, kau bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Dan yang jelas, sikap Tatsuya sangat aneh. Sangat aneh.

Kau melepaskan earphone-mu ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya. Bukan kau yang cuek dan pendiam, tapi kau yang sekarang selalu kepikiran dan emosional. Hentikan, kau harus berusaha mengendalikan semua ini. Kau mengacak-acak rambutmu sedikit, lalu mencoba kembali menjadi kau yang dulu. Setidaknya, itu dapat membuat perasaanmu sedikit membaik.

Dengan langkah enggan, kau memasuki ruang kelasmu. Suasana di sana sangat bising. Ada yang sedang tiduran, ngobrol, menggosip lempar-lemparan kertas, membaca buku, dan menjahili orang lain. Pemandangan yang sudah sering kau lihat dan kau sudah bosan akan hal itu.

Kau duduk di tempatmu, dan tepat saat itu kau bertatapan dengan Akashi. Menghela nafas, kau mencoba menyapanya. "_Ohayou_."

Akashi hanya diam, sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi. Kau tidak memedulikannya. Kau duduk di kursimu dan mulai asyik membaca Ouran High School Host Club-mu. Tak ada perbincangan di antaramu dan Akashi. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti.

"_Ohayou._"

Kau masih membaca komikmu, tidak memedulikan sapaan Akashi. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, kau merasa lega Akashi membalas sapaanmu. Kau tak tahu kenapa. Tapi itu yang kau rasakan. Ini normal, kan?

Semoga saja begitu.

.

.

.

Lelah.

Itu yang kau rasakan setelah mengangkut buku-buku yang disuruh Nanase-sensei dibawa ke perpustakaan. Dan hasilnya, kau menjadi sangat lelah. Berat buku-buku itu beratnya bukan main. Beruntung kau dapat membawa semuanya. Itu saja sudah hebat.

Kau melewati gym, tempat para _Kisedai_ latihan basket. Kau melirik sedikit ke dalam gym. Tidak ada siapapun. Hei, apa mereka memang tidak niat latihan. Tiba-tiba kau ingat sesuatu. Tentang mereka.

_Mereka selalu menang dalam pertandingan._

Kau memalingkan muka. Tak ingin mengingat kejadian kemarin. Teringat sesuatu tentang Tatsuya. Jujur saja, semenjak kejadian tersebut, kau mulai menghindari Tatsuya. Festival di sekolah menjadi hal yang kau benci.

"Haruka."

Kau menoleh. Matamu membulat. Laki-laki itu berdiri di belakangmu. Laki-laki bersurai hitam, dengan pandangan teduh, tersenyum kepadamu. Laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya.

"Mari kita bicara."

.

.

.

"Jadi untuk yang kemarin, aku minta maaf."

Kau pura-pura tidak mendengar. Tubuhmu bersandar di dinding bangunan sekolah. Sekarang, kau dan laki-laki yang bernama Tatsuya berada di taman belakang sekolah. Tatsuya menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sangat bersalah. Sedangkan kau memberinya tatapan dingin. Terlalu dingin, malah. Kau tidak peduli dengan permintaan maaf Tatsuya. Wajah datarmu menjadi keruh. Dirimu tak ingin lama-lama bersama Tatsuya.

Kau menghela napas. "Ya."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Ya, aku terima permintaan maafmu."

"Sekali lagi."

Kali ini, kau benar-benar melayangkan tatapan dingin kepada Tatsuya. "Kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai."

Kau berjalan menjauhi Tatsuya. Tapi sebelum kau pergi, Tatsuya menghalangi langkahmu. Dia berdiri di hadapanmu. Kau berwajah datar. Sungguh, sekurang ajarnya seorang Tatsuya, dia tetaplah sepupumu. Kau memang tipe yang tidak peduli, tapi untuk saudaramu kau peduli. Dan di saat kau benar-benar terima permintaan maafnya- meski setengah hati, dia malah menghalangimu untuk jalan dan berperilaku menyebalkan.

Tatsuya tersenyum. "Itu memang sudah selesai, tapi yang ini belum."

Brak!

Tatsuya menghempaskanmu ke dinding. Tatsuya menggenggam tanganmu dengan kuat. Dia memerangkapmu agar kau tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kau terpaku. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku cemburu, loh."

Deru nafas Tatsuya menggelitik lehermu. Kau terpaku. Bukannya tidak mau melawan, hanya tidak menyangka dengan perilaku Tatsuya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini kau melihat sisi lain dari Tatsuya. Bertahun-tahun lamanya kau bersama Tatsuya, membuatmu mengetahui segala hal tentangnya. Tapi ini? Ini adalah hal yang tidak kau ketahui.

"Aku suka sekali dengan Haruka. Suka sekali. Tapi kau tidak kunjung menyadarinya. Kau malah dikelilingi oleh _Kisedai_. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat cemburu?"

Deg!

"Aku mencintaimu, sebagai wanita."

"Tatsuya, kita saudara."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

"Tatsuya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku tidak mencintaimu."

Tatsuya menghentikan kegiatannya membenamkan diri di perpotongan lehermu. Matanya menatap tajam dirimu yang menatap datar kepadanya. Kau tidak takut dengan tatapan Tatsuya. Kau mendorong Tatsuya. "Ada apa? Bukankah itu wajar?"

"Haruka!"

"Kenapa?"

Wajah Tatsuya mengkeruh. "KENAPA?! TIDAK BISA DENGANKU?! LALU DENGAN KISEDAI?!"

Kau memjamkan matamu. Perlahan kau membukanya. Sepupumu itu, adalah saudara terbaik yang pernah ada. Senyumannya yang teduh, begitu juga tatapan matanya. Membuatmu selalu merasa tenang dan cocok dengannya. Tapi yang ada di hadapanmu adalah Tatsuya yang menggebu-gebu ingin memilikimu. Bayangan saudaramu yang dulu telah menghilang.

"Tatsuya, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Ujarmu dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Tatsuya membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa?!"

"Kita saudara."

Tatsuya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Lalu kenapa?! Aku...benar-benar mencintaimu! Bukan seperti mereka yang main-main!" seru Tatsuya.

Incest.

Kata itulah yang melesat di pikiranmu. Kau mendongak, menatap Tatsuya yang lebih tinggi darimu. Surai hitamnya berayun-ayun. Dia bukan Tatsuya. Tatsuya yang kau kenal tidak akan menggila karena cinta. Tidak akan menjadi makhluk yang sangat rapuh karena cinta. Tidak akan meratapi karena ditolak. Tidak, ini bukan Tatsuya.

Plak!

Kau menampar Tatsuya. Tubuh Tatsuya membeku, tidak percaya dengan perlakuanmu. Kau masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tatsuya yang kukenal bukan laki-laki menyedihkan seperti ini. Jadi, lebih baik kau berpindah hati kepada orang lain. Kau Tatsuya, kan? Jadilah Tatsuya yang seperti biasanya." Ucapmu datar seraya meninggalkan Tatsuya yang masih termangu menatap kepergianmu.

Tatsuya mengusap pipi yang tadi kau tampar. Senyuman kecil tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Terkekeh geli, Tatsuya mengusap air matanya.

"Ah! Kurasa _Kisedai_ tidak akan menyesal mendapati perempuan seperti dia!"

.

.

.

Ton Be Continued~

.

.

.

GYAAAA! Udah berapa lama gue nggak update? MINNA-SAN! MAAFKAN SYIFA!

#ditendang

Aomine: Udah satu tahun lo gak update!

Syifa: Ih, Bang Mine! Gak sengaja... *kedip-kedip cantik*

Akashi: Cepat persatukan aku dengan Haruka!

Syifa: GYA! Maaf bang! Bentar, ane jawab dulu nih review!

Review~

Sabila Foster: Akashi? Oke!

Niechan Seicchi: Oke! Terima kasih atas review-nya! ^^

Kuroizayoi: Arigatou review-nya!

Misaki Younna: Iya... tapi Cuma beberapa aja yang serius suka sama Haruka.. Kise? Wah, kalah saing..

Juvia Hanaka: sip (y)

Aosaki Sakurai: Akashi lagi! Arigatou... ^^

Arisa Hamada: WAW. Midorima si tsun! #tebar bunga. Arigatou untuk review-nya...

Silvia KI-chan: Galau? Minum baygon! #digolok INI SUDAH LANJUT! #teriak GAJE

Haruna Ichijou82: Midorima again! Makasih atas reviewnya :D

Sasamiajeng: Maafkan saya! *nangis kejer-kejer* ini sudah lanjut? Bingung? Udah gaet aja semuanya! XD

Aoi Yukari: Iya nih, Harukanya terlalu greget! #dibacok oke, Akashi ya?

Lunakuaalna: Sip! Udah lanjut nih...

Ichika07: Akashi? Oke? Kampanye Akashi-sama!

Ai Fuyuki: HUWAAA! Pujian anda membuat saya menangis terharu! #plak! Arigatou atas review-nya... ini sudah lanjut

Katty: Sip! Ini dah lanjut...

AzuraLunatique: Ini udah terungkap. Dan, bingung? Ah, gaet aja semuanya! XDXD

D.N.A Girlz: Iya, maafkan Syifa.. akan Syifa perbaiki,,,, ini sudah lanjut!

Erza: oke! Arigatou review-nya...

Lavender White: Tenang, nggak sama Himuro kok! Akashi again! Arigatou XDXD

LeafandFlower: Uwaaaa! Tenangkan diri anda! Ini sudah lanjut, dan... ARIGATOU REVIEW-NYA! #dibakar

Zanas no baka: Benarkah? Terima kasih :D Saya terharu *hiks*

Seijuro Akari: Akashi? Oke! Arigatou^^

TPID: ini sudah lanjut... terima kasih atas pujiannya!

Crystal Sheen: Haruka memang lucky banget! Dengan Akashi? Sip! Syifa akan berusah tambahin scene AkaRuka! #pairbaru Arigatou reviewnya!

Ashidaakane7: Oke! Makasih review-nya! X3

Kedokukutoka: ini dah lanjut! Akashi again! Dan, terima kasih atas reviewnya! Iya, Syifa juga kadang ngerasa jadi Haruka UvU

Vote terbanyak: Akashi

Sudah ditentukan ya... maaf kalau fict di chapter ini agak jelek! Kebelet mau update! Rencananya, Syifa akan update kilat... mungkin lusa... jadi, ditunggu ya!

Nee,

Mind to Review?


End file.
